


Todo está tranquilo, todo está bien

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Disability, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Injury Recovery, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Pain, Physical Disability, Scars, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Es al final de la guerra cuando se sufren los verdaderos problemas. Gai se enfrenta a las duras y terribles consecuencias.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Todo está tranquilo, todo está bien

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.   
> NA: El título es una alusión al escrito, no una descripción acertada del mismo.

Hay un sonido que se arrastra. El golpe suave, constante, a veces le recuerda al sonido de las hojas contra el viento, las páginas girando en los dedos, otras veces es el sonido de la ropa cayendo. Pesado. Diluido. Muchas otras veces le parece demasiado similar a un grito.

Gai se inclina en su lugar, sus manos se mueven solas hacia los rieles de las ruedas y en un momento dobla en la puerta de la torre Hokage. Sus pies se balancean peligrosamente cerca de la puerta cuando frena, el neumático hace un ruido, el sonido se diluye un poco cuando un suspiro cansado sale de su pecho y lo hace atragantarse con su ardor.

Rápidamente lo oculta, es breve. Se consume bajo su sonrisa y Gai se toma un momento para calmarse, para tomar aire y hacer que sus labios de alguna manera dejen de temblar como lo hacen.

_Uno, dos…_

Cierra los ojos, cuando los abre, está de vuelta con su expresión tranquila y serena, quiere convencerse a sí mismo que se está sintiendo más joven y se llena a sí mismo de la sensación de veinte años menos sobre la espalda. _¡Como si fuera posible!_ Susurra su mente, pero Gai lo esconde debajo de la alfombra de su mente y levanta las manos al frente para abrir la puerta doble con un toque.

La puerta se mueve con facilidad, _demasiada_ facilidad. Su sonrisa se balancea en su rostro, se quiebra apenas una fracción antes de que la recupere y salude al hombre que está del otro lado, convenientemente a tiempo, _como siempre,_ sosteniéndole la puerta para que Gai pueda pasar.

— Yamato, buenos días — Gai saluda animadamente, infla el pecho en orgullo cuando el cansancio no se escapa de su voz y su sonrisa se vuelve genuina a mitad del camino.

Yamato sonríe, asiente también y saluda con ese tono suave y delicado, ambiguo, demasiado estoico y plano que hace vibrar en el fondo alguna fibra sensible de Gai.

Ignora su falta de entusiasmo y se traga amargamente el rostro mortificado y exhausto de Yamato cuando Gai lo pasa de largo y acelera intencionalmente sobre el pasillo en su silla de ruedas.

_Error_. Yamato lo alcanza. No le cuesta nada. Gai no puede hacer más que seguir clavando los dedos entre los rieles de su silla mientras intenta mantener el orgullo sobre los hombros y no disminuir la velocidad a la mitad.

Yamato no insiste esta vez en llevarlo. Ha habido discusiones, o en realidad, ha habido amabilidad por parte de Yamato y una ofensa mal disfrazada de falsa y exagerada gratitud de Gai. No hace falta esta vez, Gai mantiene la vista en otro lado, su mirada cruzando la línea de las paredes en diversas vueltas antes de que pueda llegar al borde de las escaleras.

Las llantas de sus ruedas topan con el escalón, Gai mantiene los ojos abajo, hay un vértigo naciendo en su pecho cuando su mirada gira arriba y tiene que ver los escalones todos los días.

El aire se acumula en su pecho y suspira. Lo atrapa a la mitad, no puede permitirse esa clase de gesto y batalla inútilmente por mantener el ánimo y no escucharse a sí mismo resoplar de esa forma como si solo fuera un anciano.

Yamato no tarda en hacerlo, un movimiento de sus dedos basta para que los escalones se dispersen y frente a él aparezca una suave rampa, lisa, aunque inclinada.

Gai sonríe forzadamente, piensa en un gesto significativo sobre el hombro pero se detiene cuando está seguro de que lo único que podría salir ahora de su boca solo sería un trago amargo de vómito.

No se deja arrastrar por él. Antes de que pueda tocarlo Gai se ha movido y sus manos se enganchan contra la baranda, en unos segundos se encuentra camino arriba y sobre la tensión de sus brazos vuelve a sonreír. Podría ser eso un buen ejercicio matutino, perfecto para mantener sus brazos fuertes y joviales, no podría perder la oportunidad de todos modos y mantiene el ritmo cuando alcanza el pasillo superior.

Gai suspira cuando lo hace. Es un suspiro casi desesperado por tomar aire y unos momentos niega a sus pulmones el oxígeno requerido antes de atreverse a respirar con tranquilidad.

Una vez más cierra los ojos, quiere poner atención a los pasos de Yamato pero cuando se recarga en su lugar lo único que ciertamente puede escuchar es el sonido de su corazón agitándose fuertemente y golpeando sus costillas de forma dolorosa que no se cree capaz de soportar.

Pero, por supuesto, lo soporta.

Después de todo, se trata de la bestia noble de Konoha, ¡Maito Gai!

Sonríe fuertemente contra su propio pensamiento. El aire vuelve con normalidad a él y la sangre infla sus venas hasta que siete sus propios músculos tensarse y prepararse debajo de su ropa pegada, el sentimiento lo reconforta y por unos momentos lo hace sentirse en otro lugar, muchos, muchos, años atrás.

— Gracias, Yamato — Gai silba, mira a su izquierda, hacia _arriba_ , y entre un gesto mitad amable y mitad agresivo le dice silenciosamente que se marche, que lo deje en paz.

Yamato lo nota, no puede evitar notarlo realmente, Gai no actúa demasiado su rostro incómodo y Yamato solo se encoge de hombros mientras finge que su camino iba por ese lugar.

Gai aguarda unos momentos, entre su mala actuación lanza una despedida desbaratada hacia Yamato antes de volver el rostro a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, donde se toma otro momento para tranquilizarse y tomar aire.

_Dos, tres…_

La puerta se abre ruidosamente, la sonrisa en su rostro no puede ser más grande y Gai se arrastra al interior de la oficina mientras las puertas se quedan unos momentos atoradas en los extremos antes de poder regresar a su lugar.

El tiempo es suficiente, no lo suficiente al principio pero si lo suficiente ahora que Gai lleva el conteo en su cabeza y puede medir cuanto tiempo tiene realmente para entrar antes de quedar vergonzosamente atascado a la mitad, atrapado como un estorbo a mitad de las puertas dobles y no poder hacer realmente nada hasta que una vez más Yamato decida aparecer a sus espaldas y empujar.

No hace falta esta vez, Gai se alegra silenciosamente de eso y guarda un poco de aire cuando se planta delante del escritorio del Hokage.

— ¡Hey, Kakashi! — Gai saluda, se asegura de hacerlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchen incluso en la otra habitación y se queda quieto al frente, el sonido chirriante de las llantas crujen unos momentos antes de desvanecerse en su lugar.

Kakashi levanta la mirada, por unos momentos sus ojos miran más allá, a la puerta, luego vuelven en un desliz lento y perezoso hasta engancharse en el rostro de Gai, donde parece mirarlo solo unos momentos de una forma suave y vacía antes de sonreír brevemente debajo de la forma casi invisible de su máscara.

Su gesto se diluye, la máscara se vuelve una inutilidad cuando Kakashi parece esconder más cosas debajo de su propia expresión y en un momento parece desvanecerse para Gai y hace que quiera gritar.

No lo hace, mantiene su sonrisa sobre sus labios, el sol deslizándose detrás de la espalda de Kakashi lo distrae unos momentos y Kakashi parece agradecer ese gesto mientras sus manos se mueven ansiosas entre los papeles que mantiene descuidadamente regados sobre el escritorio, no son muy diferentes a los formularios que Kakashi tenía regados en la mesa de su casa por tantos años.

Gai siente el impulso de reír ante el recuerdo, la cama destendida, el ropero lleno descuidadamente en el rincón y las hojas regadas sobre el suelo. Todavía puede ver a Kakashi tirado en el sillón con una expresión fastidiada y divertida mientras Gai lo regañaba y al mismo tiempo limpiaba con cada grito que daba en su casa.

El recuerdo es breve, un flash diminuto de su propia voz contra las ventanas, de la ropa entre sus manos, de Kakashi suspirando y sus dedos recorriendo las páginas de su libro en un suave rasgueo…

Kakashi vuelve la vista a él, hay un estorbo horrendo de dolor y culpa cuando extiende los dedos al frente y le entrega algunos rollos envueltos en una cuerda suave que termina en un moño pequeño al frente del título que será está vez.

Gai sonríe, asiente, endereza la espalda y no se olvida de mantener la respiración calmada mientras lanza un montón de cosas ahora un tanto insípidas en su interior.

_Todo está bien, todo esto está bien._

— Es todo, Gai — Kakashi dice, y es en realidad lo único que dice. Su garganta se aprieta y a través de la tela delgada de su máscara incluso Gai puede notar la tensión, el resto de las palabras, las frases, las disculpas o los agradecimientos, Gai no sabe cuál de los dos podría ser en realidad. Incluso, piensa, podría tratarse de algo más.

No pregunta por eso, no puede permitirse notarse débil o dudoso delante de Kakashi o de _cualquiera_ , es una misión después de todo, es ahora su deber para con la aldea y como un buen ninja _tenía_ que cumplir con la misión, no importaba el tipo de misión que fuera.

Gai se da la vuelta, lo hace lentamente, la silla se mueve despacio y sus dedos parecen deslizarse por el sudor sobre los rieles de metal antes de que realmente pueda atraparlos y un torrente de vergüenza le llena el rostro cuando el borde de su silla golpea torpemente el escritorio.

Hay algo duro y difícil con eso, Kakashi tensa su cuerpo y por un momento parece estar dispuesto a saltar sobre el escritorio para ayudarlo, como si estuviera realmente desesperado por _hacer_ algo. Es solo un segundo, la mirada _falsamente_ segura de Gai lo frena a la mitad y Kakashi se queda quieto al otro lado de la mesa llena de papeles.

— Gai — lo llama, su voz no ha perdido el tono insípido y _frío_ pero incluso Gai puede reconocer ahora aquel otro sentimiento grabado, hinchado, levantándose entre una herida abierta como algo más —. No es necesario que vengas hasta aquí, quizá Yamato podría entregártelos en la entrada y…

— Gracias, Hokage — la exclamación surge del pecho de Gai de forma casi aleatoria, como si fuera sordo, o como si Kakashi no hubiera dicho nada en primer lugar.

Kakashi tuerce las cejas, el sentimiento bañándolo, las palabras haciendo eco en algo más que preocupación siguen sobre sus oídos y Gai las sacude de su espalda mientras intenta marcharse lo más rápido posible, fingiendo que no escuchó sus palabras, ignorando deliberadamente el tono lleno de urgencia de su voz.

_Lástima_.

Sus ojos se aprietan, el aire le falta de nuevo y las ruedas parecen atorarse entre sus dedos unos momentos antes de poder dar el empujón final.

Cuando finalmente alcanza la puerta, esta se abre y Yamato la extiende para él del otro lado. Detrás escucha a Kakashi murmurar suavemente: _Acompáñalo a la puerta,_ cuando Yamato gira sobre su costado.

_Tres, cuatro…_

[…]

— ¡Es un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento! — Lee extiende los brazos, el verde de los árboles ha desaparecido y ante ellos se extiende una tela lisa e impecable de azul.

TenTen se cruza de brazos, no comenta demasiado sobre lo que Lee suelta y desde su lugar se mantiene un poco retraída a sus espaldas, escuchando, frunciendo, riendo de vez en cuando al menos lo suficiente para que su caminata se vuelva amena, para que puedan estar ahí y ser realmente los tres.

Es inevitable no sentir que falta alguien, su cuello gira en más de una ocasión, el de todos lo hace. Una sombra entre las hojas es suficiente para engañarlos, un ruido, la rama perdida bajo los pies, el pájaro volando lejos cuando Lee alza lo suficiente la voz y su tono agudo los lanza lejos de aquel pequeño claro, hacia algún otro lado.

TenTen es la primera que suspira, sus ojos demasiado sagaces, parece estar dispuesta a encontrar una cámara con quien compartir una mirada fastidiada solo para variar. Lee la secunda, no disimula, su risa se corta siempre por la mitad y Gai ahora ya no puede recordar la última vez que Lee llegó hasta el final de una risa.

_Es mi momento de mantenerlos animados_. Piensa Gai cuando Lee se ha quedado sin palabras y solo queda el sonido familiar de sus golpes, de las armas, de las patadas. Dolorosamente familiar. Ahora, extraño, impersonal, inadecuado.

Gai traga, no se permite ese desliz y forma una sonrisa que no podría ser más grande sobre su rostro antes de elogiar a Lee y a TenTen por igual. No tiene el valor de remarcar ningún defecto, no es que no haya defectos, pero Gai quizá se ha vuelto ciego al respecto, ahora qué los mira, solo puede pensar en la suerte de tenerlos con vida.

No fue igual para todos, no todos volvieron. Él mismo no volvió. Cuando Lee se para delante de él y le dice que le mostrará una nueva forma de usar los chakos Gai brinca hacia atrás cuando la mitad de su arma sale volando en su dirección y tiene que replegarse en su asiento, agradeciendo internamente que no se tratara una espada, de ser así…

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — TenTen le sostiene la mano, el arma se balancea sobre la muñeca de Lee unos momentos antes de que ella se la arrebate y lo empuje a un lado con ira y repentina frustración.

— Tranquila, TenTen, estoy bien, yo… — Gai levanta las manos, siente un cosquilleo de una risa atorada en algún lado de su pecho, como si todo fuera cuestión de bajar las manos y reírse como en los viejos tiempos.

Ese viejo y extraño rescoldo de humor se apaga cuando Lee parece ciertamente avergonzado y arrepentido. La culpa nace en él, TenTen azota las manos contra su pecho y lo empuja una vez más, ladrando insultos sobre lo descuidado que es, sobre lo peligroso que es.

— ¿Es que no lo ves, Lee? — TenTen pregunta, su mano se levanta y apunta a Gai como si ahora solo fuera un extraño objeto garabateado en el fondo oscuro de una pared — ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo tan cerca? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no podía esquivarlo? ¡¿Qué pasaría si es un ataque aun peor y lo alcanza?! ¡¿Qué crees que sucedería en su _condición_?!

_Su condición._

La palabra se queda volando, es veneno y Gai lo respira, lo hace sentirse mareado y sus dedos no pueden hacer más que clavarse en el borde de su silla con miedo y pánico, con el deseo de poder levantarse y reírse, o de poder huir, o de poder abandonarlos mientras seguían gritando.

No puede hacer nada de eso, sus uñas se lastiman en el frío filo del metal que brilla contra el sol como el borde de una hoja pulida y Gai se pregunta si en realidad está aliviado, si en realidad no hubiera deseado que Lee sostuviera una espada en su lugar, solo por si acaso.

El pensamiento se rompe cuando sus alumnos se vuelven a él. TenTen suspira más tranquila y recarga sus manos en el borde de la silla, luego levanta el rostro a Lee y unos momentos parece indecisa, como si no estuviera segura en quién de los dos debería seguir derramando su ira.

No lo hace, es el espacio entre TenTen y Lee el que los hace callarse y tras un suspiro largo el momento se acaba de forma brusca y agria.

— Deberíamos volver — es Lee quién lo dice, junto a él TenTen se encoge de hombros y cruza los brazos mientras intenta ocultar la mueca en algún otro lugar.

— Quizá podríamos comer algo, juntos — Gai dice, el tono es una vieja sombra del tono triunfante que solía llevar calcado entre el espacio de sus dientes y cuando Lee asiente no es sino otra sombra nada más.

— Bien, pero no será curry otra vez, ¿entendido? — TenTen aligera las cosas, sus diminutos hombros suben y bajan y Gai puede suspirar una vez más.

El sentimiento de tranquilidad no dura. Se ha vuelto lento. Antes de que sus manos lleguen al borde de las llantas TenTen lo sujeta por la espalda y tira de su silla al frente de forma distraída, casi como si estuviera acostumbrada.

Gai se recarga e intenta tranquilizarse. No puede, las ruedas se agitan delante de su cuerpo y Gai sabe de alguna manera que se ha vuelto ligero, que el sonido aplastante de sus pies cargando su cuerpo robusto se ha hecho fino y delgado y ahora la silla avanza haciendo crujir apenas las hojas tiradas.

Las ramas altas se deslizan sobre sus cabezas, el silencio se interrumpe apenas por el canto lejano de algunos pájaros y Gai mira detrás de su espalda una vez más, más allá de los brazos de TenTen sigue sin haber nada.

El cielo arriba parece frágil y disperso, Gai teme unos segundos que lo vaya a aplastar.

Luego, realmente es lo único lo quisiera que pasara.

_Cuatro, cinco…_

[…]

La calle es lisa, las piedras parecen ausentes esta vez y cuando Gai se acomoda sobre la acera no tiene ningún problema.

No es que lo tenga realmente, él todavía puede moverse por todos lados sin dificultad, sería incluso capaz de trepar montañas y hacer toda esa clase de cosas que hacía cuando tenía treinta años menos. O eso se dice. Es algo que él sabe, que ha sabido siempre, no sería quién era sino pudiera jurar que puede manejar cualquier terreno ahora sin la necesidad de detenerse a considerar.

La duda es para los débiles y los cobardes, se dice, la idea lo hace sentir motivado y de pronto se ve a sí mismo girando una calle antes de la correcta, una acción que toma como un desafío para sí mismo, un reto para mantenerse siempre en forma y alerta y tomar incluso el camino a casa como un entrenamiento, una prueba de dificultad, para variar.

Cuando llega a la calle el ruido lo llena todo, el mercado está lleno de gente y la idea lo hace sentir el impulso de retroceder antes de que su incomodidad se vuelva un golpe de adrenalina lleno de entusiasmo absurdo por un nuevo y repentino reto que probablemente no tiene demasiado sentido. No piensa en eso. Lo hace. Siempre ha sido de ese modo.

Gai baja por la calle, trata de mantener un ritmo constante pero el ancho de su silla pronto le dificulta el camino y se ve obligado a tener que esquivar, a soportar ver a otros hacerse a un lado dramáticamente mientras Gai se arrastra entre la multitud, el sonido de la goma de sus ruedas sondeando debajo entre el pavimento y algunos montones de arena suelta.

De pronto, Gai lo nota. No es la primera vez que lo nota, y por muchos años había querido que siguiera siendo de ese modo el resto de su vida, de la misma manera.

Esta vez no es de la misma manera, pero es tortuosamente igual. No hace falta que levante la cabeza, puede sentir los ojos sobre su persona, uno tras otro, y en cada uno de ellos un destello desagradable de cuestión.

A Gai le hace pensar en las viejas cosas, en la forma en la que andaba por las calles con sus tres pequeños niños y se ganaba la mirada de todos los que caminaban. _Llama demasiado la atención._ Se quejaba TenTen, Neji giraba los ojos y Lee se reía a un lado demasiado orgulloso.

Gai hacía lo propio, una sonrisa ancha, un dedo arriba, el entusiasmo brotando de su pecho mientras decidía una nueva pose extravagante que mostrar o algún nuevo desafío que soltar a Kakashi a mitad de la calle.

Las miradas son diferentes a lo que recuerda. Las sonrisas se han ido. No hay exclamaciones ni gestos de asombro. Es un desfile de miradas dolorosamente planas, una tras otra un reflejo idéntico de la mirada de Kakashi por la mañana.

Se ha vuelto difícil, no es tan fácil como solía ser. Nada lo es.

Gai traga y sigue su camino, sus manos se aflojan en los rines y a mitad de la cuadra da la vuelta en un toque diminuto de resignación. No lo admite, no lo admite ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza, sus ojos se van distraídos contra los puestos de los lados y se queda sobre la banqueta cuando vuelve a la calle principal y se va a casa en el silencio horroroso del fracaso como único complemento.

Al llegar al edificio de su departamento sucede de nuevo. La escalera exterior, el sol golpeando la barda alta y los descansos externos expuestos bajo la lluvia dorada del atardecer.

Por unos momentos lo piensa, quiere subir la escalera, quiere sujetarse de la barda y trepar con las manos mientras logra arrastrar la silla de ruedas sobre un brazo o incluso contra su espalda.

Espera a que la sensación lo apriete y luego se vaya. Es un momento que se mantiene siempre en su pensamiento, él sabe lo que significa, él sabe en donde _siempre_ termina.

Mantiene su dignidad donde está, lo ha intentado, ha fracasado. No haberlo logrado una sola vez lo hace detenerse ahí minutos enteros considerando la esperanza tonta de que quizá en esta ocasión podría tener verdadero éxito.

No lo hará. Es un hecho. Una voz al fondo de su mente se lo dice constantemente y Gai espera en las faldas de su departamento algunos momentos antes de acercarse al sello de teletransportación que Kakashi ha puesto ahí para él.

Fue una de sus primeras órdenes como Hokage. Una petición particular. Nadie dijo nada por el veterano de la guerra más que el propio Gai y sus insistencias de que era innecesario, de que no hacía falta, de que pronto tendría las fuerzas para poder trepar.

Todavía puede ver el rostro inmutable de Kakashi, sus ojos fijos en su pierna, no en sus brazos o en su rostro, el mensaje escrito en su gesto cuando arqueó las cejas y le dijo que entonces subiera.

No era un reto, no era una voz amable tampoco. Cruzado de brazos se quedó delante del edificio y miró impasible a Gai, esperando, aunque sin esperar nada en realidad.

Durante unos segundos Gai lo había decidido, se había balanceado en un pie, sus manos contra la baranda de piedra mientras su pierna herida colgaba a su lado y en lo único en lo que podía pensar es en que dolía como el Infierno, pero era _Gai_ , no es como si pudiera rendirse en realidad.

Su rendición no fue fácil, no habían pasado dos escalones cuando se giró sobre su hombro y miró a Kakashi con una súplica llena de terror.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, tanta vergüenza, humillación. Kakashi había suspirado y se había acercado. Aun puede recordar la textura suave de su mano cuando tomó la suya y lo ayudó a bajar el escalón. Luego, el ruido de la silla, exhala aliviado cuando Kakashi se aleja de nuevo y luego pone su mano contra el borde de las manijas antes de tirar hacia atrás.

Ahora Gai lo usa, no puede pensar en qué haría si lo hace y fracasa. No quiere ir al hospital y ciertamente no quiere tener que ir a ningún otro lado y ser visto en esa condición, lastimado por su descuido, aplastado por la eventualidad de todos los asuntos.

Se aferra a sí mismo, no es momento de ponerse sentimental y decide de golpe que en realidad nunca es momento de ponerse especialmente sentimental al respecto. Su mano sube, el diminuto sello se activa en una posición simple de manos y cuando Gai golpea el símbolo su cuerpo sale volando.

No vuela realmente, es un tirón de adrenalina que lo aturde y lo deja mareado unos momentos antes de que pueda sostenerse de la pared delante de él.

La sensación lo hace pensar siempre en su aventura en el barco con Naruto, Aoba y Yamato. Hay un poco de buenos momentos ahí, la forma en la que charlaban, el fastidio de Yamato cada vez que se acercaba aun le causa una risa antes de que recuerde su gesto actual, su molestia sustituida por cansancio y fastidio, por lástima, una que ni siquiera cae en una mínimamente grata.

Los neumáticos de goma golpean la puerta, el ruido sirve de distracción y se mueve al interior de su departamento en un movimiento fluido. La horripilante escena de una fila de zapatos de un solo lado lo atraviesa y Gai lleva sus ojos a otro lugar solo para no tener que verlos.

El lugar no es el mismo, supone que porque él mismo ya no lo es y se queda dentro de aquella escena escueta, todo es demasiado pálido, desvalido. Los muebles ahora infinitamente lejanos o inútiles, un estorbo en una pista desgastante y forzada en la que se tiene que dedicar a aguantar.

Por supuesto, lo niega siempre que puede. No puede admitir que le sobran las sillas o el sillón, no puede decir que los estantes son muy altos ahora, que la puerta se abre en la dirección incorrecta, que ha perdido el contorno de las cosas que quedaban en los cajones superiores de su habitación.

_No pasa nada._ Se convence, sonríe para sí mismo y respira dolorosamente mientras alcanza su cocina y deja algunas cosas que Lee le ha dado para llevar.

Gai no se preocupa por eso, sostiene entre sus manos las hojas que le ha dado Kakashi y las libera del pequeño moño que las une en un diminuto rollo.

Es un trabajo de oficina. Gai no tiene una oficina realmente. No trabaja directamente en la Torre Hokage como hacen los intelectuales, simplemente recoge unas hojas, organiza, sella, lee, acomoda, firma, niega o aprueba. Gai no sabe muy bien de qué sirve. A última instancia se convence a sí mismo de que sirve y se vuelve solo la segunda ayuda de Shikamaru que ocupa solo porque él está _realmente_ ocupado en algo más.

El chico sale a misiones, lo hace constantemente con su equipo o sin él, los subordinados llenando sus manos, demasiado impaciente y valiente aun como para detenerse a desperdiciar su vida llenando papeles. Eso lo hace Gai desde su casa. Él ya no tiene nada más por desperdiciar.

Gai termina rápido, en el pasado le ha costado, es la forma en la que balancea el lápiz contra su mano que lo hace pensar en los ruidos de la Academia, en la manera en la que se sentía demasiado ansioso por salir de las aburridas clases que no entendía ni le interesaban. ¡Él iba a ser un ninja, un peleador! Toda la teoría le aburría, únicamente parecía desesperado porque todo se terminara y pudiera bajar corriendo las escaleras para poder llegar a Kakashi y retarlo sobre algo extraordinario, solo para variar.

El recuerdo se va, Gai no se preocupa en recuperarlo y suspira contra las hojas cuando es el momento de continuar. El moño queda perfecto contra las hojas de papel, se ha vuelto bueno en eso y en algún lado se siente orgulloso, nunca fue bueno para las manualidades, demasiado delicado todo para sus dedos que solo habían servido para pelear. Bueno, demasiado tarde.

Gai se mueve a la ducha. Adentro las cosas son diferentes y se sostiene de la barra de metal que Lee ha puesto ahí para él. La tina se ha ido, hay un pequeño sostén de resortes en su lugar, esperando. Cuando lo mira, Gai no puede evitar sentir un poco de nauseas antes de que realmente esté listo para llegar allá.

Sus manos se aferran a la baranda cuando está desnudo sobre el columpio, el jabón deslizándose en su cuerpo, sobre su pierna destrozada debajo del vendaje. Gai no puede sentir nada más abajo salvo dolor punzante en los huesos. Al deslizar sus dedos, su piel no reacciona, sus dedos – _lo que queda de ellos_ \- están muertos.

Gai se recarga entonces sobre los resortes y suspira debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Lo único que puede recordar ahora sobre ese trozo de piel es un golpe de calor, como fuego quemando sus huesos, cálido, una caricia larga de dedos profundos y remarcados.

Ahora solo es la punta de un hielo frío en algún lado, como una pequeña bola de nieve derritiéndose, una mancha blanca sobre su pie horroroso y desfigurado, la ausencia de la mitad de sus dedos se queda colgando delirante como una idea en su cabeza.

_Todo está bien…_

La mentira se arrastra debajo de sus venas, recargando la cabeza el mundo sube y baja, le da vueltas.

Gai se toma un momento para tranquilizarse y relajarse, para olvidar, para _rezar_.

_Cinco, seis…_

[…]

Está de nuevo en la Torre, más temprano esta vez que el día anterior o el anterior y unos minutos parece lo suficientemente animado para observar el movimiento del amanecer desde afuera, pero quizá cinco minutos puedan ser lo suficientemente gloriosos esta vez, quizá puedan _servir_ de algo esta vez.

Cuando su mano se acerca a la puerta Gai lo siente. El tirón repentino en algún lugar en su abdomen, el punto de energía delante de él haciéndose claro cuando la puerta se hace un lado y ahí está Yamato.

Una sonrisa, no hay buenos días esta vez, solo un gesto que apenas corresponde entre la tensión vencida de los dos. Gai se pregunta en silencio si ese chico duerme en ese lugar o algo por el estilo y el hecho de llegar siempre después que él lo hace sentirse especialmente decepcionado de sí mismo.

— Bueno, Yamato… — Gai arrastra las palabras y mueve la silla en un intento de pasar de largo. Esta vez no ocurre, Yamato no se hace a un lado, no hay una persecución innecesaria a las escaleras y cuando Gai levanta la mirada debajo de la sombra de su cuerpo solo puede mirar en él un dejo ácido de pena y vergüenza.

— Gai, no hace falta que subas — Yamato suspira, sobre su mano derecha Gai reconoce el rollo de papel que siempre rotulan con su nombre como una misión diaria y sus cejas se fruncen.

— Le dije a Kakashi que yo podía subir y…

Su protesta se interrumpe, sus dientes muerden su lengua y Gai encuentra las manos de Yamato peligrosamente cerca, su posición de manos separada apenas por un espacio tan breve que Gai parece que ya puede oler la madera en contra de sus muñecas.

— En realidad, el Hokage no está, es por eso que me encomendó entregártela — Yamato extiende las hojas, traga dificultoso y le muestra una sonrisa tan falsa como sus palabras.

_Mentiroso_.

Gai lo mira, sus ojos muestran una extraña e impropia furia y sabe perfectamente que Yamato la percibe, que le teme, le teme en el grado que parece extrañamente ajeno, ambos saben que no le concierne como los dos comprenden perfectamente que miente.

— Está bien — Gai sonríe, la sonrisa no adorna su rostro como debería y su gesto torcido sobre sus labios habla de su dolor, de la decepción.

No puede hacer nada al respecto, se dice, las palabras de su padre suenan en algún lugar al fondo de su cabeza y por un momento está casi tentado a levantar el pulgar y agradecer por su apoyo.

Ni siquiera lo intenta, la idea se escurre cuando el punto de la energía de Kakashi se sacude arriba de su cabeza, caminando en su oficina, balanceándose nervioso porque ambos se sienten como siempre se han sentido y esa conexión ahora es solo un sublime y desgastante castigo, una corriente suave de luz que parpadea y los hace tensarse deseando únicamente poder alejarse.

No necesita eso, ciertamente no necesita nada de ese lugar y recibe las hojas en un incómodo silencio desde las manos de Yamato que lo mira unos segundos y aprieta y suelta los labios como si fuera capaz de decir algo.

Ninguno lo hace, Gai solo mantiene la idea y el deseo de subir las escaleras y golpear a Kakashi en la cara, o patearlo, de ser posible poder decir algo que no afectara su condición, su _propia_ condición.

Se desliza fuera, el rollo de hojas del día anterior termina en el escritorio de recepción y Gai sale a la calle apresurado, sus manos engañosamente hábiles en contra el riel de sus ruedas se engancha y pronto la pequeña empinada en la calle principal comienza a moverse en su lugar y lo ayuda.

Y Gai nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por esa facilidad.

_Seis, siete…_

[…]

— Entonces es solo eso… — dice un hombre a su lado, su lengua ebria parece un poco arrastrada en su boca y Gai mira sobre la barra el reloj solo para entender que es demasiado temprano para estar ebrio, pero… bueno, no es como si ciertamente le pudiera importar.

— No puede ser “solo eso” — su acompañante responde, sus manos golpeando la pequeña barra mientras su bebida se balancea en el espacio de sus manos temblorosas —. Ellos mataron a la mitad de tu equipo, ¿no?

Hay un silencio, el primer hombre parece afectado al respecto y un nuevo trago entra en su garganta antes de volver a girar.

— Son esos traidores de le arena — susurra, no lo hace adecuadamente y Gai percibe sus palabras desde su lugar — Están en contra de la alianza y… _ya sabes_.

Ambos asienten, sus vasos vuelven a sus bocas y el alcohol de fruta inunda un momento la propia nariz de Gai.

— ¿Qué dice el Hokage? — Hay un pinchazo ante la mención, Gai se inclina a un lado y por unos instantes descuida su comida caliente delante de sus manos solo para concentrarse en escuchar.

— Bueno, no es como si pudiera _decir_ algo — se encoge de hombros, su dedo paseándose de arriba abajo en indecisión — Cree que el Kazekage puede hacerse cargo de su gente, pero ellos están en nuestro territorio, han estado saqueando algunos pueblos pequeños en las orillas de la Tierra del Fuego y… — traga, parpadea, baja la voz y Gai inclina en su dirección la cabeza — No sería ilegal matarlos. _Están_ de nuestro lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué no ha dado la orden de un escuadrón ANBU? — El primero se encoge — Sería mucho más fácil si solo llegar alguien a exterminarlos, el Kazekage no podría quejarse.

— Se supone que es un asunto secreto, ya sabes — niega — Eso o el Hokage es un cobarde.

La mano de Gai se aprieta ante eso, sus cejas suben, se fruncen como un punto de nubes negras y las palabras burbujean dentro de su cabeza hasta aprisionar su garganta como extrañas manos apretadas.

Gai mira sospechosamente por sobre su hombro, el deseo de lazarse sobre ellos es tan poderoso como la idea que se junta y baja. Durante unos segundos es solo expectación, imaginación, impulsos. Se ve a sí mismo de quince años, ha dejado de contar cuantos años menos significa eso así que solo hay un pequeño respiro aliviado cuando recuerda a algunos cuantos en la calle hablando sobre Kakashi.

El fastidioso arrogante de un escuadrón, nadie lo quiere por ello. No sabe lidiar con otros, no debería poder estar en ANBU, no debería estar en ningún lugar. Mató a sus compañeros de equipo después de todo. No es más que un frívolo asesino hijo de un traidor.

Gai lo ve en cámara lenta todavía. No hay algo como una escena realmente, solo la sensación de la ira, la adrenalina, el impulso de su cuerpo cuando se tiró sobre el primero y le molió la cara a golpes mientras protestaba y lo contradecía. Había aprendido que entre golpes no se escuchaba demasiado de lo que decía. No importaba, no se iba a detener a escuchar.

Ahora es un sentimiento similar, su pierna buena se tensa, sus hombros se cuadran y cuando tiene el impulso de moverse, algo en él simplemente se apaga.

Sus brazos vuelven otra vez a su lugar, los dos hombres se han levantado y se han ido lejos. Gai no los detiene, no dice tampoco nada al respecto más que una breve afirmación a lo demás.

_El Hokage es un cobarde._

Cuando lo piensa, en realidad Gai se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en que está de acuerdo. La sensación de Kakashi caminando en su oficina lo hace encogerse, no lo había dejado subir, no lo había creído _capaz_ de subir. Kakashi no confiaba en él lo suficiente, y ahora se pregunta si en realidad lo hizo realmente alguna vez.

No tiene modo de saber.

[…]

Hay un ruido en el fondo que lo distrae cuando va camino a casa. Él se queda callado por unos momentos, hay alarma en sus ojos cuando escucha los gritos y de forma casi descuidada apresura el movimiento de su silla hasta que puede estar lo suficientemente cerca como para mirar.

Cuando Gai alcanza la escena la reconoce, una pelea de dos ninjas lo suficientemente ebrios y estúpidos como para ponerse a luchar a mitad de la calle como si no estuvieran en el lugar donde están.

Gai suspira, sus ojos observan la escena velozmente, un escaneo de entorno y de gente antes de que pueda formar un plan. No es un hombre de planes, por supuesto, solo necesita pensar en qué cosas podría destruir por si hiciera falta y en un segundo rápido se siente listo para intervenir.

¡Una silla no iba a detenerlo! Se repite, la motivación lo llena de golpe y zigzagueando los ojos planea un ataque para calmarlos y separarlos. Un enfrentamiento con algunos colegas confundidos y mareados era la clase de cosas que Gai hacía a menudo entre sus pequeños descansos solo para poder dar lecciones gratuitas a más de uno y quizá incluso lanzar algunos discursos.

Sus manos se tienden a sus lados, las palabras sobre su victoria, la armonía y la amistad ya cosquillean sobre su boca y Gai las saborea unos momentos antes de que pueda realmente levantarse de su lugar equilibrado en un pie.

No llega a tiempo, nada sobre él sucede a tiempo. Como una figura del fondo, un senil tullido y lento, se queda detrás.

Hay un ninja joven que los separa, energético, no lo suficientemente heroico pero todos admiran su gesto cuando pone a cada uno en su lugar y los regaña. Todo viene y se va de la nada.

Gai se queda en su lugar. Sus manos están tensas sobre el borde de la silla como extrañas zarpas y un rictus que Gai desconoce se queda grabado en su cara con un aire sutil de pánico y desesperación.

De pronto siente el deseo de decir algo, el escozor en su boca hormiguea, sus labios se tensan en una línea recta y se ve obligado a tragarse aquel nudo extraño que se mueve en una nota demasiado amargada contra su paladar.

Es el residuo de un veneno, Gai reconoce el veneno y lo aplasta contra el frente de sus dientes en una caricia un tanto desvanecida que se hace ancha cuando sus ojos vuelven a mirar al joven a unos metros de él, con una mano sobre cada hombre, con la espalda recta, con los _dos_ pies sobre el suelo sosteniendo su joven y formado cuerpo.

Su lengua sondea de nuevo entre su propia boca ahora demasiado reseca. Hay un sonido lento y desagradable en el fondo de su mente y Gai puede reconocer el propio tono de su voz, de su respiración, de su orgullo que no ocultaba cuando lanzaba risas, cuando decía y decía palabras sobre la juventud que no encontraban un final posible, no lo suficientemente cercano para pensar en eso o considerarlo. Ahora lo considera, las palabras siguen ahí, debajo de su lengua, todas ellas luchando entre el espacio de sus labios se retuercen como gusanos y Gai no puede dejarlas salir.

Cuando se las traga, cuando no puede soltarlas, Gai comprende que se han vuelto veneno, que se han podrido en su garganta, que se han disperso. Entonces sus ojos se cierran y es consciente de la sensación viscosa entre sus dientes, sobre su lengua, debajo del espacio de su piel.

Por unos momentos todo es negro, el negro es un alivio, el negro oculta las cosas en una brevedad fantasiosa antes de que un puñado de ideas vuelen hasta él con el aleteo constante de una mariposa. La mirada de Kakashi está ahí como dos puntas afiladas, su mano cuelga entre ambos, llena de sangre, ninguno de los dos sabe de quién es la sangre y Gai aparta la vista a un lado cuando atraviesan la calle y se dirigen hacia el departamento de alguno de los dos.

_La juventud no puede parar._ Había dicho, sus dedos tensos sobre sus muñecas, sobre el nudo de vendas ahora rasgado y deshecho en los bordes, las cicatrices de sus dedos y su palma asomándose entre los giros ahora demasiado flojos, entre la sangre propia y ajena que se secaba y goteaba aún en la misma intensidad.

_No puedes solo decir eso, Gai._ Kakashi había susurrando, su máscara un poco abajo de la línea de su nariz para no ahogarse con la cantidad de sangre mezclada en la tela de su máscara.

Gai había levantado las cejas, había mirado a Kakashi con un poco de aversión solo por unos momentos. El regaño silencioso saliendo de la curva de sus labios, las tonterías subiendo y bajando en su cabeza porque era joven, porque creyó que lo seguiría siendo luego de mucho tiempo más.

_No subestimes la juventud, Kakashi. No podría vivir de otro modo._ Kakashi había bajado los hombros. La idea de sus palabras fue subrayada por su pose un poco floja y su risa descolocada y demasiado fuerte para soportar.

Kakashi lo había mirado, un poco ausente, un poco molesto, al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cansado para pelear contra sus palabras o contra lo absurdo de sus palabras.

_Tal vez tengas razón_. Kakashi había hundido los hombros y desviado la mirada.

Con un suspiro, Gai había comprendido. Los dos estaban demasiado seguros de que morirían antes de que pudieran hacerse _realmente_ viejos. Gai lo deseaba de ese modo en secreto tanto como el propio Kakashi lo hacía. Morir antes de hacerse viejos, era una regla común en el mundo ninja. Dolorosamente común. Mayormente involuntario.

Fue un pensamiento irracional. Ahora lo sabe, y ciertamente no habría podido ser de otro modo sino ahora cuando realmente había pasado el tiempo y realmente se había hecho viejo.

Las palabras vuelven a él como un trago ácido en contra de sus labios, la sensación lo asfixia y se vuelve una bocanada fuerte de alcohol que quema su garganta.

Todavía puede escuchar sus pasos sobre la calle, el sonido de su respiración, el metal de la pequeña llave del departamento de Kakashi resonando al frente antes de que la puerta se moviera hacia adentro y se sintiera lo suficientemente cansado como para darse cuenta que esa no era su propia casa y que tal vez no debería estar ahí. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. El agua de la ducha, las heridas que sanaban mutuamente en el mutismo del baño, en su desnudez de la que no comentaban. El rollo de las vendas, la ropa holgada.

La almohada de Kakashi es lo último que escucha contra sus oídos.

_No podría vivir de otro modo._

Un suave toque en su hombro lo hace tensarse. Por unos momentos en su mente son los dedos de Kakashi, el desliz de la sábana a un lado, el sonido disperso de las hojas de su libro moviéndose una vez más en una caricia lejana, cada vez más y más lejana.

Le cuesta un momento volver a la realidad. Girando sobre su lado Shizune lo mira, sus ojos negros y redondos parecen expectantes y Gai tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y sonreír.

— ¿Viste todo eso? — habla ella, su voz es suave, calmada, sus ojos delinean un camino y a Gai le cuesta un poco asentir y volver a girar —. No deberían hacer eso en este lugar. Es peligroso.

Sus palabras bajan en un suspiro, Gai las recibe pero parece escucharlas a través de una bolsa de plástico, lejanas, difuminadas, sus líneas convirtiéndose en un pequeño espacio entre la sábana de la cama de Kakashi muchos años atrás.

— Sí, lo es — sonríe, sus pensamientos parecen pedazos pequeños de piedras sobre sus cuerdas bucales y de forma lejana y no articulada escucha aquella insípida motivación.

_Todo está bien..._

No sabe a nada. Gai está seguro de que entre sus dientes está masticando papel.

— Por un momento... — Shizune dice, sus hombros suben y Gai se encuentra a sí mismo pensando que no ha cambiado demasiado desde que estaban en la academia. Es solo un segundo grato antes de que Shizune pueda continuar — Pensé que ibas a ir ahí tú, Gai.

Él frunce, lucha contra el vómito de su boca unos momentos, como si fuera a ahogarse, y entre todas las palabras que conoce busca a alguna con la cual poder girar a ella y hablar. Gai se da cuenta dolorosamente que simplemente no puede girar a ella y hablar.

— Parecía como... ya sabes, pensé que realmente ibas a hacerlo — dice, sus manos ahora parecen atravesarse frente a su cara y suspira — Ese gesto en tu cara, Gai, pensé que ibas a intervenir y bueno, eso hubiera sido una locura.

_Una locura._

Shizune sonríe. Habla, y habla sobre más cosas que Gai ya no escucha, que se han escapado a algún lugar detrás del hueco de su silla, detrás de la espalda ancha del joven, de las copas de alcohol, de las risas de los ebrios, de las hojas cayendo, de la mano de Kakashi acariciando el borde de la sábana con los ojos llorosos en el silencio brumoso de la oscuridad.

Su mano temblando debajo de la sábana, el nombre de los nuevos muertos vibrando sobre su lengua y la mirada de Gai distraída en la puerta.

Y Gai todavía puede escuchar su respiración y la respiración de Kakashi haciendo eco en la habitación, los labios de Kakashi abriéndose para decirlo de nuevo.

_Todos van a morir, todos..._

Es su voz la que se alza, son sus manos las que jalan la cobija y se gira sobre su costado para mirar con atención a su rival.

_No pierdas la fe, Kakashi._ Un suspiro consolador. _Yo moriré bajo mis propios términos._

Nadie puede decir sobre nada de eso, pero de alguna manera, era consolador creerlo, era un poco más fácil así. Un poco más fácil. Gai cree que nada nunca volverá a ser así de fácil.

Hay un largo silencio donde Gai se queda callado, no dice nada, y no dice nada incluso cuando Shizune se va.

_No podría vivir de otro modo._

_Siete, ocho..._

[...]

Para cuando Gai termina es más tarde de lo que había previsto. El sol se ha ocultado hace rato y Gai tiende las sábanas en la oscuridad de la habitación. No vacila, sus manos planchan la almohada y arrastrando las llantas contra el suelo alcanza el borde de las sábanas.

Toma un poco de aire antes de hacerlo, sus manos se juntan a la baranda de su silla y empuja al frente hasta que el costado choca contra el borde de la cama y las llantas se quedan fijas y estáticas.

Es un movimiento rápido, Gai se aferra a la cabecera de su cama y coloca el pie bueno como apoyo unos momentos antes de tirar de sí mismo hacia la superficie del colchón. El desliz es traicionero, el piso liso ha sido su enemigo y en más de una ocasión la silla se ha deslizado hacia atrás por el impulso, derribándolo bruscamente contra el suelo frío.

Gai no puede recordar cuántas veces ha caído por el borde de la silla antes de alcanzar el colchón de forma segura y poder suspirar aliviado y exhausto contra la superficie de su cama.

Es una cosa que ha ocurrido constantemente, fracasar miserablemente en los primeros intentos es algo que Gai ha tenido que pasar durante toda su vida.

Es la creencia ciega en el esfuerzo lo que le da motivación, lo que lo hace seguir esforzándose e intentándolo hasta que realmente todo tenga un mejor resultado. Así es como funciona, así es como ha funcionado.

Esta vez hay sufrimiento de por medio, sufrimiento _físico_ , no puede simplemente agradecer mientras levanta el pulgar y _espera_ que todo mejore con el tiempo, con el mañana, con dar algunas vueltas al pueblo sobre sus manos o aumentar su esfuerzo en la entrenamientos.

Esta vez no. Aun así, Gai lo toma como un desafío, constantemente sonríe y cree que la satisfacción será tan gratificante que habrá valido el esfuerzo. Un pequeño punto sobre su mente le sigue diciendo que mejorará, que tiene que confiar.

Pero Gai lo sabe. Lo sabe tanto como lo supo en el instante en que abrió los ojos en el hospital. No podía moverse, no podía girar el rostro y únicamente percibía partes dispersas de su cuerpo no lo suficientemente certero como para saber qué cosas estaban realmente ahí y que no.

Le costó un día entero mover el cuello a un lado. El sol como una pequeña herida abierta en una línea goteaba sobre sus ojos. Gai solo podía pensar y recordar el fuego.

Pero Gai lo sabe entonces, las sábanas blancas contra su piel, el sonido de su voz en el último ataque sustituyendo la vibración de la máquina a su lado. La voz de Madara es un hilo en algún lugar. Su risa va aunada a todo eso como un ancla confusa en la marea intensa de su mente.

Antes de que Tsunade se lo diga, Gai lo comprende y solo asiente. Sabe todo sobre su cuerpo, es su arma, su mejor y _única_ arma.

Gai mira abajo, a su derecha, y lo sabe. Sabe que no volverá a ser igual y sabe con eso que la vida que conocía tampoco volverá.

La imagen de su pierna contra las sábanas lo llena entonces de miedo. La textura grumosa, accidentada y abultada le recuerda al cuerpo sin vida de Neji tirado debajo de una sábana. En algún lugar hay un pensamiento fugaz atravesando el hilo de su garganta. Ninguno de los fue capaz de regresar.

Gai lo sospecha, el cosquilleo vertiginoso se vierte en el fondo de su estómago cuando sale aquel día del hospital y mira al frente por sobre la calle. Se da cuenta de que es el único que ahora no puede correr, bailar o caminar, y sabe también que muchas otras cosas ahora se pintan detrás de una línea, como borrosas y posibles limitantes que se cruzan.

Se ve a sí mismo entonces dos noches después en la soledad de su departamento, sus dedos arañando torpemente la almohada antes de que las llantas se patinen y a mitad de su movimiento Gai simplemente cae a un lado, su cabeza golpeando bruscamente contra el filo del cajón antes de caer sin gracia contra el piso.

_Es cuestión de práctica._ Le dice su mente. _Todo está bien. Todo estará bien._

Aun así Gai percibe la pequeña herida de su frente, el charco de sangre que se junta debajo de su cabello húmedo pegado al piso, hundiéndose en el mareo hasta perder unos instantes la razón.

El ruido lejano de la calle es el que lo trae de vuelta, el rastro de sangre en la esquina de su mueble anuncia su caída humillante y Gai se sostiene la frente que ahora gotea en un intento de calmar la hemorragia, de no alterarse, de no perder la compostura o la calma.

Pero no hay calma ciertamente. Hay pánico y vergüenza, miedo, terror, y ese terror no tenía que ver con ningún otro miedo que hubiera sentido antes.

Tirado contra el piso lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que se siente especialmente decepcionado de sí mismo. El sonido reseco de su respiración haciéndose delgado entre su boca lo abruma, no sabe cuándo podrá levantarse, no sabe si podrá levantarse.

Eventualmente después de unos minutos lo hace. Hay orgullo en el acto y hay alivio en la misma medida que hay demasiado dolor. Insoportable dolor.

El muslo ardiéndole le recuerda constantemente a Gai su condición como una pequeña alarma que suena en el fondo de su cabeza para traerlo de vuelta a su situación, la que sea que esta fuera.

Le cuesta un momento recobrar el aire, le cuesta demasiado moverse debajo de las sábanas. Una pierna, luego otra. Gai piensa en la forma en la que su cuerpo se retuerce debajo de la piel, como si sanara, como si todo pudiera parar por la mañana. Todavía queda ahí un poco de esperanza y puede escuchar su propia voz desafiando el pasado y a las cosas, el entusiasmo creciendo y desempolvándose como una pequeña rama entre una nube de tierra.

Entonces sonríe, levanta un pulgar para sí mismo, las marcas de la octava puerta todavía brillando en el borde de sus dedos antes de que pueda volver la mano a su frente y tocar la herida ahora un tanto reseca.

Tragando ruidosamente quiere engullir sus miedos. Los hace una bola de papel y los guarda en algún cajón oscuro, no puede permitirse flaquear ahora y rendirse cuando todos pelearon tanto, cuando Naruto peleó tanto, simplemente no puede permitirse ese pensamiento, estaría mal.

De esa manera se motiva. Engancha su mano fuertemente a la baranda de la cama y se desliza desde el borde de la silla con cuidado, como si fuera una técnica, como si fuera todavía un joven que experimentaba con la abertura de las primeras puertas y lidiara con el dolor repentino, con el miedo a fracasar.

_¡Esto no es nada comparado con eso!_ Se dice seriamente, pero cuando sus manos alcanzan su almohada Gai puede ver sus dedos temblando, las puntas tocándose en un constante movimiento, ligero, demasiado suave como para tomarlo en cuenta, pero entonces está realmente ahí y no puede sino tomarlo en cuenta.

Sacude la cabeza, infla el pecho, hay algún discurso emocional y extraordinariamente largo desenrollándose en algún lugar de su mente y Gai levanta la cabeza como si pudiera escucharlo venir de algún sitio en particular, moviéndose sobre la arena dispersa como una pequeña uña raspando sobre el fondo de su cabeza.

Su voz se hace un nudo pequeño, Gai piensa en los nudos de las hojas que ha llenado ese día, translucidos, moviéndose contra sus dedos, la punta de sus yemas dibujando los nombres de forma distraída hasta que de alguna manera puede terminar.

Y entonces acaba de esa manera nuevamente, esperando. Como si realmente esperará el momento en el que todo pueda mejorar.

Recostado en silencio sobre su cama Gai mira las hendiduras en su techo, los colores diluyéndose en una paleta gris mientras espera a que venga el sueño, lento, perezoso, decepcionante, insatisfactorio.

_Todo está bien. Todo estará bien._

En la duermevela ligera y suave de un ingrávido sueño, Gai todavía puede sentir la energía de Kakashi moviéndose sobre su cabeza, en su oficina, su rostro y su voz intentando ocultar la gravedad y la lástima.

Sobre sus oídos, las palabras fluyen en el eco sordo y vacío de su expresión.

_Tal vez el Hokage sea un cobarde._

Ellos dicen, y entre sus propias palabras Gai puede percibir el eco de estas mismas entre el dolor pausado de su respiración.

_Y yo soy un cobarde también._

Una vez más las palabras ruedan desde algún lado como una pelota de goma o un globo sin aire. Sintiendo el cansancio cediendo debajo de la curva de su espalda Gai aprieta los ojos con el único deseo de dormir… y de poder quedarse para siempre así.

_Ocho, nueve…_

[…]

Empieza su día libre de la forma en la que siempre lo hace. Se abre paso entre las puertas del pasillo ignorando la pesadez de sus extremidades mientras se apresura a todos lados en una carrera solitaria y especialmente asombrosa.

Nadie tiene duda de que Gai todavía puede realizar toda clase de cosas, está capacitado, es fuerte, la duda se desvanece cuando Gai solo pasa de un lado a otro y se rehúsa a bajar su sonrisa mientras cruza sus brazos en su pecho y arquea las cejas en una expresión que probablemente le dio muchas otras veces a sus alumnos cuando eran apenas unos niños.

Pasan entonces de largo algunas cosas, nadie se acerca demasiado, nadie se pregunta qué tan difícil es o qué tan difícil puede ser. Sería cruzar la línea, piensa, entonces solo gira el rostro mientras ignora las palabras alentadoras o que demuestren alguna especie particular de dolor.

Gai va primero siempre. Cuando hay una línea, simplemente quiere cruzarla, es un impulso que sigue de forma ciega y empedernida como un código demasiado sagrado o espantosamente natural. Gai está ciegamente comprometido a eso. Ir más allá.

No se detiene entonces, detenerse sería darse el tiempo de pensar sobre eso y Gai simplemente lo hace a un lado en cuanto sus ojos se abren y mira la línea finísima del sol.

No tarda, no hay un segundo de consideración. La silla aguarda en su quietud y Gai se ensambla en ella en un instante, el sonido particular de la piel contra el plástico deslizándose un poco antes de apretar los dientes y contener un gruñido cuando la base de la silla queda debajo de su pie permanentemente herido.

Vestirse es un desafío. Todo lo es. La pierna izquierda parece tullirse en su posición y Gai se ve a sí mismo en la misma postura recta donde no puede hacer más que levantar la cadera y deslizar la ropa de forma complicada debajo de su cuerpo, debajo de las piernas rígidas y frías que se empalman como un estorbo innecesario que tiene que ser constantemente tirado al frente junto a todo lo demás.

Nunca antes se preguntó al respecto, nadie ciertamente lo _hizo_. Ser un ninja es una línea simple. La vida y la muerte bailando, una elección de un segundo antes de que alguien pueda realmente pararse en algún lado.

Vives o mueres. Era una respuesta sencilla, aunque difícil mantenerla de forma permanente en un umbral.

Los hospitales eran un flujo constante. Salir de pie o salir envuelto en una manta. No había ninjas saliendo a mitad de un camino complejo, no había medios o puntos muertos. Gai lo había entendido hacía muchísimos años con claridad.

Pero entonces no había nadie que hubiera sobrevivido a su técnica, a esa o a cualquiera que se considerara mortal.

Quedar en silla de ruedas no había sido una opción en su lista. No lo era en la de cualquiera. Morir, sí, siempre. Pero, ¿quedar así? No.

Ahora Gai lo piensa. Despierto por las noches o envuelto en las pequeñas actividades cotidianas que se han vuelto particularmente difíciles Gai ha evaluado su día a día desde que terminó la guerra.

Él ha hecho listas mentales, una tras otra, una línea de palabras en tinta negra sobre cada pequeño movimiento que hace, el sonido de la pluma bajando y subiendo mientras rellena papeles y el sonido se revuelve de forma recurrente con el sonido deslizante de sus neumáticos o el rasgueo ahora casi fantasmagórico de los dedos hormigueando sobre las hojas de un libro conocido y ahora anticuado y viejo.

Había un montón de cosas que la gente hacía sin pensar, que él lo había hecho sin pensar. Movimientos que dan por sentado, actividades simples como pararse e ir al baño, andar, cocinar, limpiar.

Se había pasado la vida de ese modo, entre esto y aquello. Demasiado entretenido por los sueños, demasiado ocupado en tener que correr en contra del reloj como un desesperado mientras esperaba que su juventud durara más de lo que realmente podría o pudiera durar.

Gai se sujeta entonces contra esa idea, la juventud de la que tanto hablaba su padre, no puede decir en qué momento exactamente fue que de alguna forma se le escapó del espacio de sus dedos y tampoco sabe ciertamente si habrá alguna forma de regresar.

No la hay.

Se mueve entonces por el pasillo, las zapatillas en el piso están contra la pared, peligrosas trampas cuando alguna se atora debajo del desliz de su silla como muchas otras cosas de las que era ignorante hasta que se volvieron enormes y pesadas piedras en su camino que lo han dejado solo y ahogado en una desesperación antinatural.

Las ignora, no puede quedarse colgando entre ellas y vuelve sus manos a los neumáticos con una engañosa familiaridad, como si el borde del metal no se sintiera incómodamente frío cada vez que sus dedos la envuelven, como si pudiera ser capaz de escapar del ardor en el muslo, de la falta de capacidad.

Su rostro se vuelve distraído entonces, son solo algunas cosas las que tiene que levantar, el plato del día anterior en el lavadero ahora absurdamente alto lo hace empujarse de lado sobre la silla. El espacio entre la mesa y la pared es demasiado estrecho y Gai batalla suavemente antes de girar las manos sobre sus rieles y tirar hacia atrás.

Es un desafío constante moverse por su casa, ahora lo es menos que al principio, aunque ciertamente no es algo que considere especialmente fácil, solo es un golpe de mañanas y actitudes a las que se va acostumbrando incluso si de alguna manera realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

Los brazos le duelen suavemente cuando deja las cosas en el escurridor. Demasiado lejos de su posición, el agua se desborda por la orilla de la mesa y Gai resopla fastidiado antes de que pueda evitarlo. Sorprendentemente lo deja pasar, como si no supiera que debería haber un regaño.

Sus manos vuelven a su silla, el arrastre se vuelve escandaloso cuando se está solo y debajo de las yemas de sus dedos puede sentir la vibración de cada pequeño obstáculo y borde de la madera, el rechinido suave, el rasgueo… _una página, luego, otra._

Sacude la cabeza cuando llega al baño, la puerta choca contra el respaldo de su silla y lo hace apretar la quijada en un quejido contenido de frustración. Le toma un segundo desprenderse de la esquina de la puerta con un tirón de las manos contra la barda para separarse.

De alguna forma es consciente de que está ocupando toda su fuerza en ese acto, lidiando como un anciano contra una puerta. El chasquido lejano de sus puños contra el borde de un árbol se vuelve demasiado disperso y demasiado lejano. En algún momento Gai se pregunta si fue real.

Con la palma abierta detiene el borde de madera, piensa unos momentos en Yamato de pie al lado de la puerta en la oficina de Kakashi, piensa en sus ojos, un día demasiado estoicos, le parecen ahora grises y demacrados. Yamato parecía haber perdido algo. Yamato era solo alguien que tampoco había podido volver de la guerra, aunque Gai no estaba seguro de los porqués. No es su asunto después de todo.

Gai se desliza dentro, las piernas cruzan al frente de su cuerpo y su impulso se detiene cuando se encuentra frente al diminuto cajón.

Es natural para cualquiera guardar las cosas de limpieza en esos lugares, Gai lo llevaba haciendo desde que era un niño pequeño corriendo como un desesperado a todos lados bajo la mirada de su padre igual de ansioso antes de que pudieran detenerse un momento a considerar. _Solo dos minutos para descansar_. Dai sonreía y apuntaba, Gai asentía con vigor y tomaba aire recargado en sus rodillas mientras esperaba el sonido del reloj para volver a las actividades comunes de la casa, para volver al entrenamiento, para seguir luchando, retando, _viviendo_.

Gai siente el aire atorado en algún lugar en su pecho, se ha vuelto denso, pegajoso, le toma un momento calmarse y tratar de enfocar su cabeza en otra idea mientras los pasos apresurados de Dai y el olor a detergente se desvanece lentamente en su memoria como una estampa que se desprende suavemente en algún lugar.

TenTen le ha sugerido mover las cosas a donde pueda alcanzarlas. Gai solo se ríe, no hace falta decir que no lo hará, ella lo entiende, lo sabe tanto como el resto lo sabe y nadie dice otra palabra cuando Gai hace ese gesto seguro y retador que ahora recurrentemente suelta como una suave advertencia a medias que vacila entre el enfado y la frustración.

Entonces Gai lo deja ahí, debajo del lavamanos, los trapos y las pequeñas herramientas de limpieza se quedan detrás de esas diminutas puertas que Gai constantemente agita violentamente desde el frente cuando falta el espacio y no se pueden realmente abrir.

Esta vez no, se anima, sus manos vuelven hacia atrás su camino hasta que su espalda topa suavemente contra el columpio de su bañera y se desliza de lado contra el cajón de puerta doble antes de disponerse a abrir.

Estira las manos sobre el lado derecho, solo un dedo enganchado tira de la diminuta manija y Gai sostiene el trapo en su mano antes de volver sus dedos al riel y poder partir.

_Error_. La pequeña puerta de madera no cierra correctamente y cuando Gai intenta avanzar el rebote del mueble alcanza su pierna derecha desconsideradamente en un golpe seco y certero.

El dolor es abrumador, se queda sin aire un instante y la vista se vuelve blanca hasta el punto en que se desmaya realmente por la intensidad de los calambres que atraviesan su columna vertebral de forma similar al fuego o a un poderoso trueno.

Cuando sus ojos se abren de nuevo sus manos yacen rígidas contra los bordes de su silla, el ardor insoportable de la pierna derecha ruge en contra de su piel y Gai tiene la sensación de que está realmente ardiendo en llamas, de que Madara está ahí al frente y solo tiene unos segundos para atacar antes de que la vida se le escape, antes de que sea insoportable.

La muerte no viene, sin embargo. No está Madara y ciertamente tampoco está él, de alguna manera ya no está él.

Sus dedos se van al borde de su muñeca izquierda en un impulso al que no se resiste, es demasiado tentador. Las uñas de su mano se clavan sobre la piel de su brazo, el dolor se hace intenso cuando él mismo hiere ligeramente su piel, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerlo ignorar unos breves segundos el dolor de la pierna, como para sentir otra clase de dolor, diferente, en otra zona, fresco y agudo, el pinchazo como una mordida pequeña que le causa un escalofrío similar a un orgasmo antes de que tenga que terminar.

Sus ojos se mueven a su muñeca cuando la punzada de su pierna se aligera lo suficiente y su mano se aparta de su brazo. La marca de las uñas figura ahora en una hilera de medias lunas y Gai suspira cuando siente una idea desbordándose de sus labios como el rescoldo de una serpiente vieja.

_Si tuviera las uñas un poco más largas o afiladas, si tuviera el suficiente valor…_

No tiene tiempo de considerar su pensamiento, la puerta suena a lo lejos en golpes suaves, medidos, _familiares_.

Gai apenas se repone, infla el pecho y peina torpemente su cabello mientras intenta perder el tono arrebolado que se ha juntado en sus mejillas por el dolor. Solo se toma un momento para suspirar, reúne de nuevo su fuerza que de pronto parece haber inventado y sonríe largamente mientras se arrastra hacia el pasillo una vez más.

Sus manos se mueven ansiosas contra los rieles, de pronto realmente ha olvidado unos segundos el dolor y en un movimiento rápido y un tanto arriesgado está delante de la puerta.

Cuando la alcanza, no hace falta que abra, el sonido diminuto del metal suena desde afuera y la manija se gira delicadamente, casi de forma desesperante para un inquieto y siempre efusivo Gai.

Delante de él se aparece Lee, su posición extremadamente recta lo deslumbra y su sonrisa se asoma sobre el borde de la madera antes de que pueda empujar y entrar.

La forma en la que Lee se fija en él sigue siendo dolorosa. Sus ojos se van a un lado y luego en una caída brusca hacia abajo, como si quisiera encontrarlo arriba, a su altura, como si no pudiera simplemente creer que está a una distancia larga, debajo del rango de su visión, ahora su figura de espalda contra espalda parece tan dispersa y escabrosamente lejana.

— ¡Sensei! — Lee se repone de inmediato y levanta la mano sobre su rostro a modo de saludo, solo un poco, su sonrisa está grabada en su cara y Gai sonríe abiertamente mientras se desliza hacia atrás.

Su alumno entra con naturalidad, su gesto no vacila cuando sus ojos topan constantemente contra su pierna y ambos se mueven de regreso a la cocina donde Lee suelta algunas cosas que llevaba colgando en su mano derecha.

— ¿Irá hoy también, sensei? — Lee pregunta, por unos momentos parece detenerse solo ahí de pie, vacilando, su expresión animada salpica emoción y Gai se siente orgulloso en algún lugar de su cabeza por la forma en la que lo ha educado.

— Sí, iré, ¿vendrás conmigo? — su voz fue amplia, grave, por un momento quiso aferrarse a la vieja posición de ambos, a la manera en la que solo decía una palabra y Lee saltaba detrás de su espalda en su eterna admiración y enloquecida persecución.

Error. Han pasado demasiados años desde eso.

— En realidad no puedo, saldré en un momento a una misión y... — Lee no termina, su rostro se gira y de entre la bolsa de plástico muestra las cosas que ha comprado. Las cosas dicen lo suficiente, o incluso dicen demasiado.

— Ah, está bien, Lee — Gai sonríe pese al dolor minúsculo que se hizo una onda en su pecho como una gota de agua cayendo en algún lago ancho en la oscuridad.

Delante de él, sobre la mesa, Lee suelta los inciensos y unas velas. Algunas flores y símbolos están ahí, son amuletos, buenos deseos, palabras grabadas en madera como diminutos sellos.

Sus labios se aprietan con la imagen y Gai siente dentro de su pantalón el duro tacto de su propio incienso, de los propios amuletos. Hay nombres grabados en él, un solo nombre grabado en él, Gai lo encuentra entre las propias cosas de Lee y su respiración se corta un poco al saber que una vez más terminará por ir solo.

— Lo siento — Lee dice como si adivinara sus pensamientos e intenta bruscamente ensanchar su sonrisa como para no tener que lidiar con el nombre de su compañero aferrándose constantemente a ese lugar.

— Está bien, Lee, no te preocupes, yo solo... — Gai suspira cuando se acerca a la mesa y toma las cosas, sus manos se mueven hacia el borde pero cuando está a punto de rodear la madera el charco de agua en el suelo vuelve a brillar y Lee lo nota en la propia guía de su mirada periférica.

— Ah — Lee abre la boca y gira, su tono suavemente atrapado entre la sorpresa y la preocupación — Déjeme ayudarle, sensei.

— No, Lee, está bien, yo puedo... — Gai no es capaz de terminar sus palabras.

Lee toma el trapo que Gai llevaba colgando torpemente contra las manos y en un instante está de rodillas sobre el suelo secando decididamente el agua regada, paseando sus manos, arrastrando sus piernas contra el piso como para asegurarse de que no quedara ni una sola gota que de alguna manera pudiera generarle intranquilidad.

Gai cierra los ojos unos instantes ante eso, es un acto de caridad, sabe reconocerlo. Lee simplemente lo asume sin decirlo cuando vuelve sus rodillas una vez más contra el piso. Es peligroso, es arriesgado, un charco diminuto era un enemigo gigantesco y silencioso para Gai cuando sostenía sobre su cuerpo aquella pierna como un convaleciente colgado a un tubo en la pared que de pronto simplemente podría llenarse repentinamente de aire.

Lee se levanta luego de unos momentos, sus ojos aun parecen demasiado unidos al piso en una revisión minuciosa antes de volver su mirada a Gai en una expresión cálida, su sonrisa disfrazando el pitido ancho y vagabundo del dolor y de la lástima.

— Gracias — dice él pese a que no quiere, no hay gratitud real, sino más bien el viejo sonido de una molestia ácida, de la inconformidad, de la inutilidad.

Lee sacude el rostro en una negativa. No es un niño ahora y ciertamente es capaz de ver a través de Gai con facilidad. Entiende la molestia y la rechaza como si golpeara de regreso la pelota directo a su cara. _No está bien._ Parece decirle. _Déjame ayudarte._

Gai asiente ante la forma de su rostro, ante las palabras arrastradas entre ambos que Gai ha escuchado de sus alumnos desde que terminó postrado en esa silla al salir del hospital. _No seas un viejo terco y amargado._ Se encoge, repite constantemente las palabras de TenTen y se convence de que es reciproco, de que es lo que hace un equipo, de que simplemente de vez en cuando es bueno ceder.

Y aun así, Gai percibe un reflujo brusco en la boca de su estómago. Frío, doloroso, humillante, temible y escabroso.

— Por cierto — Lee se aclara la garganta y se mueve en la habitación para pasar al lado de su maestro, su mano colgando un momento en su chaleco antes de que pueda estirar frente a su rostro un pequeño sobre doblado a la mitad — El Hokage me dio esto.

Gai parpadea unos momentos en sorpresa ante la mención y toma el papel de entre los dedos de Lee. Solo un trozo arrugado y mal doblado de una carta informal y perezosa donde reconoce de inmediato la letra de Kakashi grabada en un borde con sus iniciales un tanto borrosas por el toque de la tinta negra.

Antes de que Gai pueda abrir la carta Lee se despide rápidamente, una mano arriba, su mirada vacilando en algún lado de la casa como si buscara alguna potencial amenaza antes de volver sus ojos a Gai en aquella caída dolorosa y pesada.

— Nos vemos, sensei — la llave cuelga en su mano y sus dedos se agitan. Luego, Lee cierra detrás de él.

[...]

Gai se mueve en su silla de ruedas. El camino es especialmente difícil en ese lugar y siente el borde metálico de sus llantas abrirse paso entre el pasto, entre las pequeñas rocas disfrazadas hábilmente entre la espesura del camino antes de que sea capaz de esquivarlas o hacer algo.

El silencio es grato, lo aprecia, le da oportunidad de pensar gravemente o de perderse en una expresión vacía y ahuecada antes de que algo en concreto se encienda en su mente y tenga la oportunidad de lamentar.

Sus manos se juntan frente a su pecho cuando llega. Reza. Constantemente reza en ese o en cualquier otro lugar. Esta vez reza por el nombre que tiene delante, su rezo es simplista y minimalista, es una charla con alguna parte de su cabeza que se convence de que tiene sentido, de que su plegaria va a parar a algún lado más allá de ese lugar material.

Gai no puede evitar pensarlo cuando está delante de la tumba de Neji. Lo cierto es que no se ha recuperado, lo cierto es que todavía hay una parte de él ardiendo perpetuamente con el fuego de la última puerta, agonizando. Durante el entierro, cuando Gai se detuvo delante del ataúd de Neji y supo que jamás volvería o lo volvería a tener de esa manera, quiso amarrar su miedo a él, quiso que Neji se llevara todas sus inseguridades, que pudiera darle fuerzas, que le entregara sus sueños para que Gai pudiera vivir con ellos.

Mirando arriba había esperado que toda la duda se escapara con el viento junto al humo del crematorio, elevándose hasta perderlos, hasta poder creer que Neji había sido el único en marcharse y había algo que había dejado en la tierra para los dos. No sucedió.

En cambio, cuando Neji se hizo polvo, cuando su urna fue enterrada debajo de una lápida con su nombre como un epitafio demasiado ambiguo, a Gai lo lastimó profundamente, su ausencia se hizo puntiaguda y lo raspó. Irrecuperable.

Gai enciende entonces los inciensos. Ve el humo moverse hacia el cielo, escucha el eco sordo de sus propias palabras diciéndole algo a su alumno, conmovedor, demasiado ruidoso para el abrazo que forzaba entre ellos mientras su mirada se iba arriba de sus cabezas en el firmamento.

— El límite es el cielo — gritaba, ellos lo creían, y Neji se quedaba de pie inmutable mientras Gai lo sacudía y lo sacudía, sus palabras haciendo efecto burdo en algún lugar. Ciertamente no en el adecuado lugar.

Aun así Gai estaba orgulloso de Neji. Por todo, no necesariamente su muerte o la razón de su muerte. Lo había hecho como lo había creído correcto. Por supuesto, todavía ansiaba verlo, todavía haría todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta incluso si eso significa su vida. Quería que significara su vida.

Suspirando se inclinó un poco al frente. Se habría arrodillado de haber podido, quería quedarse frente a la lápida largos minutos enteros, tocar su nombre, arreglar las flores, cualquier cosa que no lo dejara sentado inútilmente del otro lado de sus posibilidades atado a esa silla de forma dolorosa. Se preguntaba si Neji lo miraría de la misma forma si lo viera ahora.

El pensamiento lo hirió, conocía la respuesta incluso si nunca en realidad habría una respuesta. Pero lo cierto era que nadie ahora lo miraba igual, nadie, ni siquiera Lee, ni siquiera Kakashi.

_Kakashi._

Gai sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo cuando el nombre de su compañero de toda la vida se deslizó entre sus pensamientos, el recuerdo tosco de su mirada, de su expresión demasiado seria que desafiaba ahora su propio rostro tallado en las montañas.

No sabía ahora qué prefería Gai, no sabía si anhelaba mantener sus ojos puestos en aquella figura inerte de piedra o en el rostro del nuevo Hokage, en esa expresión que se había vuelto sorda y blanda, sus ojos acuosos, brillantes, el gesto escondido de una mueca disuelta bajo la tela de su máscara.

Gai no se siente particularmente orgulloso de ser un experto en las expresiones faciales de Kakashi debajo de su máscara. Es un logro absurdo y sinsentido, sin recompensas, solo el conocimiento de que Kakashi en algún momento pueda o no estar sonriendo, o frunciendo, o maldiciendo de alguna manera. El gesto lleno de pánico y terror cada vez que Gai cruza su puerta se lanza sobre de él como una bofetada. Quisiera entonces no poder saber nada sobre él, o sobre lo que esconde detrás de la tela negra y delgada de su máscara.

Se despide de Neji en ese momento, le habla como si le hablara en el pasado, un gesto breve y mal actuado de sonrisa brillante y un pulgar arriba mientras imagina el gesto estoico y rígido de Neji que no dice mucho más que las veces anteriores, que no tiene consuelo o palabras gratas, que es poco, breve, no dice realmente nada.

Al final, no puede decirle nada más. _Hubiera deseado poder ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar._

Se sacude visiblemente, no es como que Neji pueda verlo pero le gusta creer que puede entender lo que piensa y lo que siente, lo que haría o hubiera hecho por él, sobre el futuro o sobre el pasado, sobre lo que hubiera significado estar vivo para Neji, o para alguien más que no fuera él.

Vuelve sus manos a los rieles de su silla cuando termina, el humo del incienso se queda pegado a su rostro y por unos momentos el camino a la salida del cementerio se vuelve una dulce sensación en contra de sus pulmones que quiere conservar tanto como quisiera conservar todo lo demás.

Pero Gai no tiene tiempo de detenerse, el sol se está haciendo naranja al otro lado de la calle y posa sus dedos un momento en el borde metálico incómodamente caliente debajo de sus palmas antes de decidir partir de regreso a su departamento. No hay vueltas a la aldea, no hay calentamientos ni escándalos mientras se arrastra en su soledad hacia su casa.

No toma atajos esta vez, ni tampoco caminos largos, la gente de viejos vecinos aguarda en sus casas y Gai se mueve en el incómodo y anormal silencio de la tarde, sin sus alumnos, sin el ruido de su agitado corazón que ensordecía todos los sonidos y los aplastaba e su pecho debajo de su risa grave y constante, casi tan constante como sus logros, sus propios métodos y retos autoimpuestos que iban uno tras otro debajo de la delgada tela de lo que firmemente encontraba como crecimiento.

Esta vez tampoco hay ruidos de otros tipos. El sol aún estaba lo suficientemente alto como para un reto, piensa, lo suficiente como para poder correr al campo y buscarlo, para gritarle y señalarlo, para interrumpir su lectura y encontrar sus ojos rodando a un lado mientras intenta evitarlo entre malas excusas antes de ceder, antes de ser _él_.

Pero sabe que no tiene caso, _no puede._ Sus piernas sobre su silla se adelgazan con la luz perdidiza y lucen rígidas y débiles, como madera seca, como dos ramas que simplemente han cedido a la deshidratación y se tienden como delgadas líneas quebradizas.

No puede ir ahora ahí, al bosque, y tampoco encontrará nada si va, ya no habrá un camino de hojas sueltas, sus pasos, el sonido de los árboles crujiendo debajo de su cuerpo firme mientras alcanzaba a Kakashi y se sienta a su derecha soltando sus ideas sobre competencias, insistiendo en ellas, mirando sus dedos largos y blancos moviendo las páginas de un lado a otro en aquel sonido suave del papel hormigueando bajo sus yemas, _una, luego otra._

Ahora Kakashi probablemente sigue en la Torre Hokage, haciendo cosas importantes, todo sobre él se ha vuelto importante, el pueblo siendo una prioridad absoluta, la aldea y no sus tonterías infantiles, sus carreras, sus momentos, las largas y emocionantes charlas de horas enteras.

Había querido estar feliz por Kakashi cuando lo vio por primera vez envuelto en su traje de Hokage. No era su sueño, pero era su deber y nadie más que Kakashi merecía ese puesto, nadie podría hacerlo mejor, nadie hubiera podido hacerlo mejor.

Kakashi se había levantado delante de todos, su nombre resonando en cada parte de la aldea y de todas las aldeas, y Gai se había quedado ahí, ahora eternamente confinado a una silla de ruedas mirando como Kakashi simplemente se hacía de una vida, una nueva vida. Él se había refugiado detrás de su sonrisa al salir del hospital y encontrar a Kakashi en la cima. Sus dos ojos repuestos. Era interesante saber que la guerra que a él le había quitado tanto a Kakashi simplemente se lo había devuelto.

Sonriendo desde abajo, junto al resto, Gai había presenciado el nombramiento de Kakashi en una ceremonia distinguida. Durante su discurso emotivo sus ojos distantes habían parecido extrañamente cálidos y de alguna manera desde su lugar había parecido buscarlo, mirarlo, sonreírle debajo de su gesto secreto. Y Gai había sonreído de vuelta de forma irrompible y fuerte, incluso cuando sintió lo contrario. Le había dicho sin decirle que estaba orgulloso, que estaba feliz, incluso si en realidad no lo era.

En el gentío de aquel día, con la compañía de sus alumnos a sus lados, Gai deseó con todas sus fuerzas sentirse realmente feliz por él, pero había una voz irritante en su cabeza susurrándole, _nunca lo alcanzarás ahora._

La idea sigue aún. Lo sigue al entrar a su oficina y mirarlo ahí con su uniforme, el sombrero haciendo una extraña sombra mientras sonríe y suspira y le dice un par de palabras mientras Gai sostiene de forma constante y sorprendente su sonrisa.

Hay un gesto entre su gesto, Kakashi lo esconde entre el filo de su sombra cuando simplemente le pregunta de forma mal actuada como está. Hay preocupación genuina en sus palabras, pero siempre está ese _algo_ más como una manecilla que se arrastra. Luego, sus ojos incómodamente cercanos, el temblor en su mano cuando le da los papeles, el secretismo de su gesto cuando le sonríe y parece siempre decirle algo más. Nunca lo dice.

Gai no puede acomodarlo en palabras pero de alguna manera se siente estático y abandonado en otro lugar, distante y lejano lugar, hay una brecha gigantesca ahora entre ambos, incurable, irreparable, la mirada lastimera de Kakashi siendo el hueco sobre el suelo, su risa ahora lo suficientemente distante hasta terminar en ningún lugar.

Al llegar al borde del edificio de su departamento Gai frena bruscamente frente a las escaleras. El sello transportador parece brillar bajo la luz que convenientemente lo alumbra y Gai lo duda una vez más, sus dedos casi ansiosos parecen sugerirle que puede, que lo logrará, que esta vez podrá subir por sus propios medios y que entonces no habrá más necesidad de sellos ni de miradas tristes ni de Yamato ni de dolor, no, nunca más habrá dolor.

Infla el pecho y por un momento lo considera, las manos firmes en el borde de la baranda, su cuerpo tenso y flexible suspendido sobre los escalones, el brillo casi perdido de su piel sudando, estirándose, haciéndose resistente bajo el esfuerzo y los intentos, bajo su indomable manera de pasar cada prueba en contra de todo pronóstico, en contra incluso de su propio pronóstico o el de cualquiera, más allá del gesto de Kakashi del otro lado de su escritorio, el pliegue distintivo de sus cejas fruncidas, el toque doloroso de la preocupación.

Cierra los ojos y suspira suavemente. El sabor del logro de su imaginación se pega sobre su paladar antes de que pueda desecharlo y se lo traga dubitativo, anhelante, un dulce néctar que apenas dura unos momentos antes de sencillamente desaparecer como la alucinación que es.

Con una aterradora resignación Gai se hace suavemente para atrás y se queda al lado de la pared, los sellos moviéndose velozmente en sus manos antes de que pueda golpear el sello con sus dedos y desaparecer.

[...]

Se toma un momento antes de acostarse. Le duele la espalda baja por estar sentado todo el día y el dolor le genera una mueca disgustada antes de deslizarse lentamente a su habitación.

El colchón espera en la oscuridad y Gai siente un escalofrío en su columna vertebral que se suma a su dolor cuando la mira. _Solo es cuestión de práctica_ , repite su mente y Gai quiere simplemente creerlo mientras de alguna manera se las arregla para continuar y rendirse a la idea de que terminará por acostumbrarse.

Pero cada vez que Gai pensaba en ello el resentimiento aumentaba y se volvía una figura hirviente en algún lugar en su interior. ¿Por qué tenía que acostumbrarse al dolor? ¿Por qué alguien tenía que acostumbrarse a sufrir constantemente en lugar de solucionarlo o hacer algo?

El dolor agudo sacudiéndose como un péndulo en su cabeza le hace pensar en que no hay solución. Todavía puede ver a Tsunade mirándolo, diciéndole que no está del todo recuperado, él sabe que nunca estará de todo recuperado y solo puede sonreírle de vuelta mientras le asegura que lo estará, que un día sencillamente despertará y todo de alguna manera volverá.

La idea es absurda y muere de inmediato. Tirado sobre las sábanas del hospital lo había cuestionado constantemente, ¿qué va a pasar si nada vuelve a ser igual? ¿Qué pasaría si todas las cosas nunca vuelven a ser lo mismo?

La soledad le responde ahora como testigo. No quiere mirarla fijamente porque no es lo que Gai quiere y ciertamente no es lo que espera. Mejorar, Gai siempre apuntaba a cambiar y mejorar.

Aun así, estando en el borde de la cama el dolor punzante de la pierna lo hace sentirse mareado y nuevamente su mano se va en contra de su muñeca izquierda en un apretón, sus uñas enterándose en su piel hasta que algo en su cabeza le dice que es suficiente, el cosquilleo de la sangre a través de los vasos rotos parece ser precisa en su cabeza y baja sus mangas para cubrir la mancha roja que seguramente está ahí.

Gai retira las manos y toma un momento para orientarse, para hacer una lista de las cosas del día, para pensar en lo que fue y en lo que simplemente no pudo ser.

Finalmente se queda debajo del charco de la lámpara y busca aquel pequeño papel que le ha llevado Lee esa tarde, la pequeña carta doblada en un trozo simple y común de hoja suelta que ahora luce un poco arrugada.

Con una sonrisa Gai la mira y la lee una vez más.

_Ven a mi oficina mañana temprano._

Solo una línea, las iniciales de Kakashi resaltando en el final con una letra floja y tambaleante, pequeña y ordenada en una fila que Gai había visto por primera vez muchos, muchos años atrás.

No puede evitar sonreír ante esas letras, ante esa orden que es más una invitación que una solicitud. No la firma ni la carta del Hokage, únicamente la premisa de su amigo, de Kakashi, de aquel chico trepado en el árbol que escapaba constantemente de sus manos por un desafío o empedernida diversión.

No puede evitar sentir una emoción hueca contra su estómago, la sensación es demasiado conocida, demasiado distante también, lo suficiente como para que Gai se pregunte cuánto tiempo tenía que no veía a Kakashi fuera de la oficina, paseándose en su ventana, tocando o derribando su puerta, atacando su comida, durmiendo en su cama como viejos y heridos camaradas.

Ahora ni siquiera puede recordar una charla normal, un momento juntos fuera de los deberes, algo más allá de su constante voz de sonido acuoso preguntando si está bien, la fragilidad de su gesto, aquel punto que Gai aún no comprende bien o no sabe reconocer.

Por unos momentos Gai piensa en el día anterior, en la forma en la que no lo dejó subir y en la forma en la que Yamato le mintió y cree que quizá es una cita para disculparse, porque tendría que disculparse, ¡aquel gesto había sido un golpe bajo! Pero por supuesto, Gai iba a perdonarlo si Kakashi se lo pedía, después de todo, ¡era su eterno rival! Gai solo podía imaginarse a sí mismo sacudiendo la mano mientras le decía que todo estaba olvidado, que todo estaba tranquilo, que todo estaba bien.

Y quizá finalmente tendrían un momento para hablar, para reírse, para continuar.

Le habían dicho que nada nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, pero quizá con Kakashi a salvo a su lado, trabajando junto a él, había una posibilidad de regresar a la normalidad, o lo que pudiera encontrar como normalidad ahora, después de todo.

Sintiendo la emoción burbujeando en el fondo de su cuerpo Gai se acostó entre la suavidad de sus almohadas. Y si hubiera dicho que estaba simplemente conmovido hubiera sido un eufemismo. Ahora realmente _quería_ despertar.

Cerrando los ojos Gai solo puede anhelar dormir y sumirse en los sueños recurrentes de sus pies corriendo sobre las calles de Konoha nuevamente.

[...]

Al despertar lo primero que Gai piensa es en que durmió mal. No es un pensamiento nuevo, desde el final de la guerra siempre duerme mal. Todas las noches. Encontrar la comodidad en la cama se ha vuelto un reto imposible considerando el pesado y enojoso yeso colgando en su pierna derecha. Al recostarse Gai simplemente despierta momentos después víctima del dolor y los calambres de su pierna lesionada tras girarse inconscientemente a su posición preferida.

No hay descanso real entonces. La secuencia se repite cada noche, la vieja costumbre de dormir de lado se vuelve un calvario al apoyar el peso de una pierna sobre la otra antes de convulsionar y despertar. El cosquilleo en su espalda aún lo acaricia como lejanos dedos, la marca de su imprudencia, la amenaza de un movimiento incorrecto pintándose, amenazante.

Suspira fuertemente cuando se engancha una vez más a la silla. Es temprano, ha ganado al despertador y aquella sensación de viejo orgullo se desempolva cuando se sabe todavía lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier nuevo reto.

Kakashi lo había llamado temprano y Gai había asumido que hablaba más temprano de lo habitual, más temprano que Yamato o que cualquiera, al menos lo suficiente para poder entablar una conversación fluida y reconciliarse, pedir disculpas, quizá incluso podrían salir a desayunar.

La idea lo hizo emocionarse y se apresuró al baño rebosante de energía, casi podía asegurar que su cuerpo vibraba en su lugar y unos segundos logró capturarse lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no había nadie en Konoha más listo que él para una nueva aventura, quizá incluso una nueva misión, una nueva encomienda dirigida de la propia voz del Hokage que lo pondría en verdadera acción nuevamente.

Sus manos alcanzaron la puerta y sus dedos tiraron en su dirección. Todavía es un poco estorboso el movimiento y Gai se inclina ligeramente a un lado para poder pasar. ¡Nada iba a detenerlo! No ahora, simplemente sería aquel ser imparable que siempre había sido y entonces...

Adentro del baño la respiración de Gai hace un suave eco y se tensa. Sus ojos suben, y suben más allá, al espejo que Lee ha puesto para él desde el borde del piso y de repente Gai se enfrenta a su reflejo, a su espantoso y todavía increíble reflejo.

El gesto estancado en su expresión, los ojos cansados, las arrugas que se pintan ligeramente en el borde de sus pestañas sobre el rictus de su boca, sus manos rígidas sobre el reposabrazos de su silla.

Gai todavía no puede con eso, con ese hombre que lo mira desde el otro lado de la superficie pulida y plateada que no dice nada, que permanece tullido e incapaz, que le da una visión que él constantemente niega, que no se queda pegada a su cabeza mientras él aparta la vista y sigue creyendo que no luce así, que es un error de sombras, que se han equivocado, que sigue siendo el mismo joven y tenaz muchacho que fue algún día en algún lado. Han pasado demasiados años.

El aire se atora en su garganta y aparta la mirada un momento a otro lugar porque la sensación de mirarse le ha dado náuseas. Aun así, sabe que tiene que enfrentarse a quién es, que no puede ser solo un cobarde y temeroso que reniega del presente o de su propia condición, de su cuerpo, de lo que terminó siendo.

Y es el recuerdo constante de Neji detrás de su propia cabeza el que lo hace mirar al frente. Había perdido muchas cosas, cosas realmente irrecuperables, Neji de pie en algún lado de su habitación caminaba frecuentemente y sus pies se azotan suavemente en el eco de sus recuerdos. Pero Gai entiende que Neji nunca iba a volver. Una pierna no es nada en comparación con eso. Una pierna o incluso las dos.

Suspira entonces y se queda atento a su reflejo, entusiasmándose, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que podía realmente continuar quizá a partir de ese momento, que este sería el día en el que de alguna manera las cosas podrían mejorar y avanzar.

Sonriendo a su propio reflejo Gai levanta el pulgar tentativamente como si practicara.

_Todo estará bien..._

Detrás de él la luz de la mañana se arrastra gradualmente a través de las paredes. Parece que no ha sido de mañana en mucho tiempo y una parte en su corazón se adormece.

_No podría vivir de otro modo..._

_No quiero vivir de otro modo._

Las palabras de sus recuerdos resuenan en la fría tumba de azulejos.

[...]

Gai se mueve lentamente por la calle, sus manos apretadas en los rieles no vacilan y el sonido rumoroso de su movimiento rellena la calle en su golpeteo suave, repetitivo, el invisible arrastre de los neumáticos como un pequeño y constante silbido debajo de sus pies.

No puede evitar suspirar cuando llega a la puerta. Su corazón todavía se mueve acelerado en contra de sus costillas y se toma un momento para calmarse antes de acercar sus manos a la puerta principal.

Esta vez no está sorprendido cuando la puerta se abre antes de que sus yemas lo toquen. El pitido está ahí, constante como una mancha borrosa y roja y Gai mantiene su sonrisa brillante, sus dientes despampanantes y blancos alumbrando al frente cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y delante de él, escapándose de sus manos, Yamato se aparece tras el borde de la puerta.

— Buenos días — Gai infla el pecho y levanta la cabeza, su mano ondeando en un saludo corto mientras lo mira apenas, un vistazo rápido a su pulcro uniforme antes de poder comenzar a partir.

Yamato asiente, su gesto es tan breve como siempre y por unos momentos se queda en su lugar, quieto, observando, su sonrisa minúscula enmarcando su rostro en una expresión fría e insípida que a Gai le enfada solo al encontrarla tan vacía.

Pero eso no lo detiene ni lo angustia, la falta de vitalidad de Yamato no lo roza y Gai se hace a un lado en el pasillo, la pequeña nota de Kakashi hecha una suave pelota contra los dedos de su mano derecha como un escudo o un arma, el boleto perfecto y necesario para subir, para contrarrestar cualquier protesta o impedimento. ¡Tenía ahora el deber de acudir! ¡Kakashi lo había llamado a su oficina personalmente!

Gai se enfoca en eso entonces, la energía de Kakashi arriba parpadeando como una invitación a subir, un desafío, y solo había una manera de enfrentar un desafío.

Sus manos vuelven abajo, el metal se siente un poco tibio en los reposabrazos y Gai se distrae con ese pensamiento, con el calor de su propio cuerpo grabado en ese objeto inanimado que ahora arrastraba a cuestas, un calor de pronto demasiado incómodo y falso, el deseo de poder levantarse inflándose rápidamente bajo la fuga inquietante de su seguridad.

Es solo un momento que lo considera soberbiamente, ni siquiera necesita la silla de ruedas, podría levantarse él mismo y subir por esa escalera si quisiera, incluso si el dolor era insoportable, lo intentaría, lo haría solo para demostrarle a Kakashi de lo que está hecho, ¡no se rendiría por eso!

Tendría que entrenar incansablemente, llevaría su cuerpo al límite una y otra vez hasta que ocurriera, incluso si era una estupidez o un milagro, y si no resultaba en nada, entonces solo significaba que no estaba trabajando lo suficiente. ¡Todavía tenía más por dar!

La idea se apaga de pronto como una llama de fuego frío golpeándose contra una corriente certera de aire. Yamato lo alcanza a su lado, sus piernas largas y formadas parecen desafiar en su silencio el rechinido constante de su silla de ruedas y Gai siente las manos rígidas tensarse sobre el borde su silla.

Aprieta los dientes, tiene el impulso de decirle que se aleje, pero Gai no puede ser esa clase de hombre, no puede solo volverse un viejo amargado y enojado que se aferra al pasado, a lo que un día fue porque no es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al presente.

Se obliga a sí mismo a relajarse contra el respaldo de su silla, a bajar la velocidad mientras deja que Yamato se acomode a su lado y unos momentos incluso parece atrapado por el olor suave a madera fresca que desprende su cuerpo ahora demasiado cerca, como un pequeño guardián o una especie de cinta de seguridad.

Aun así, no sería Gai si no discutiera, sino intentara al menos soltar algún pretexto por el bien de la discusión, la esperanza un poco floja de que Yamato lo deje pasar libremente por el costado aun brilla como un rescoldo frío en su cabeza y cuando Yamato se para delante de él Gai reacciona y engancha su mano contra el dorso de su brazo.

— Yamato, no hace falta, yo podría... — _error_.

Los ojos de Yamato giran a él, es solo un segundo en el que hacen una suave curva, una caída, su línea siguiendo su agarre casi por instinto antes de detenerse en su brazo levantado aferrado a él.

La alarma se enciende de inmediato en la expresión de Yamato cuando de pronto lo mira. Sus ojos se hacen grandes, casi redondos, su gesto torciéndose entre varias reacciones antes de estancarse bruscamente en el horror y la impresión.

Gai tarda un segundo en darse cuenta, sus propios ojos miran su mano izquierda solo para descubrir él mismo la marca en su muñeca, el hilo de una herida aún llena de sangre reseca, la cortada larga a través de su piel como un remarcado arañón enmarcado por las curvas anchas de sus uñas plasmadas en horrendas formas rojizas, sonrisas escabrosas como diminutas bocas abriéndose en la piel maltratada de su muñeca en una escena demasiado tenebrosa y demasiado obvia sobre su intención, sobre sus mediocres y secretos _intentos_.

De un movimiento baja la mano. El miedo sube rápidamente a su rostro, la vergüenza, el dolor. Tarda apenas una fracción de segundo en bajar la manga de su ropa para cubrir las heridas. Sus dedos apretados, su mandíbula tensándose, su cerebro como un tonto intentando buscar una excusa, una palabra, un pretexto o una mentira mal elaborada solo para poder reír y negar, o afirmar, pero incluso Gai comprende que no puede. La señal desesperada de sus dedos no tenía manera de ser disfrazada.

— Gai... — Yamato dice su nombre y su voz parece angustiada, dolorosa en contra del corte rígido de su respiración. Gai suspira listo para contradecirlo, pero antes de que pueda decir una sarta de pretextos o mentiras Yamato simplemente se gira — Deberías ir al hospital luego de esto.

Gai asiente. Hay un flujo de palabras alocadas yendo y viniendo en su cabeza, una necesidad estúpida y necia de poder decir algo, de justificarse incluso si realmente no hacía falta o si no era necesario tratándose de Yamato, sin embargo, no dice nada.

Yamato solo se hace a un lado, la tensión en sus manos parece golpear suavemente algún lugar en el pecho de Gai antes de que suspire y junte sus palmas al frente para realizar aquel molesto y conocido jutsu de volver las escaleras una rampa inclinada con un pasamanos elaborado en el costado.

Es lástima. Yamato clava sus ojos en el gesto de Gai unos segundos más en una advertencia suave y minuciosa que está escondida debajo de una tela nubosa de preocupación. Y Gai odia esa preocupación y esa expresión, y Gai de pronto lo odia y se odia y siente un montón de palabras absurdas subiendo y muriendo en su boca. ¿Qué podría decir ahora?

Niega para sí mismo y aprieta los dientes. No sé obliga a sonreír, sabe que le dolerán las mejillas si lo hace y simplemente guarda su brazo izquierdo debajo de mano derecha como si ese gesto cobarde y patético sirviera de algo, como si ayudara a olvidarlo o minimizarlo.

Las manos de Yamato se mueven, vacilan, no son ciertamente cercanos para ofrecerse ánimos o regaños y Gai se cuelga de su gesto simplista para pasar de lado y aferrarse a la manija de madera que ha puesto ahí para él. Esta vez, sin objeciones ni protestas.

No hay mucho que pueda decir. Una mirada sobre el hombro basta como advertencia y Yamato la recibe, aunque finge no verla y se aparta. Esta vez no hay persecuciones a la planta superior y Gai suspira un poco aliviado mientras termina de trepar el último tramo.

Cuando alcanza el final de la escalera se toma un momento para respirar. Su pecho, ahora como una extraña caja de suspiros suelta su aliento y sus manos se tambalean en contra del reposabrazos metálico unos momentos como un pequeño y débil cascabel.

Detrás de él el sonido de las escaleras volviendo a la normalidad truena. El gesto de Yamato se hace delgado en su mente y Gai lo hace a un lado con brusquedad. ¡No podía ahora venirse abajo por eso! Las heridas no eran preocupantes, nada sobre él lo era, ahora iba camino a una nueva oportunidad de retomar su vida y no podía simplemente decaerse por una nimiedad.

De nuevo infla el pecho y cuadra los hombros como una necesidad. No hay ruido arriba, la oficina incluso se percibe silenciosa desde el frente de las puertas dobles y lo único que parece llenar ese ensordecedor eco es el arrastre de sus llantas contra el piso de madera, la suave vibración, _una, luego, otra._

No puede evitar sonreír cuando alcanza las puertas dobles, sus manos tocan la madera, el cosquilleo de la emoción botando a un lado los nervios y el miedo suave del momento anterior. Esto era lo que había estado esperando, lo que había estado esperando incluso desde que salió del hospital y no puede evitar hacerse ilusiones, no puede evitar pensar que Kakashi ha reconsiderado su posición y que incluso ahora podría convencerlo de darle una misión _real_.

De un movimiento empuja la puerta, el reposapiés de su silla sirve como una traba para detener la hoja de la derecha y Gai simplemente se arrastra adentro en una maniobra rápida antes de que Kakashi tenga siquiera la oportunidad de levantar la mirada.

Gai aprovecha esos instantes para erguir la espalda y acomodarse en su lugar, su sonrisa sobre su rostro se hace ancha y en el desliz lento sobre la madera pulida se detiene en contra del escritorio, sus pies quedando a unos centímetros de la superficie, justo un momento antes de chocar.

— ¡Kakashi! — su voz suena alta, fluida, fuerte, y Gai piensa que su tono saludable hubiera podido inundar una habitación mucho más grande que esa.

Gai espera entonces la rutina, el toque desinteresado, los ojos subiendo a la puerta para luego bajar a su rostro y darle alguna sonrisa de zorro mientras le dice algunas palabras insípidas o rápidas antes de que Gai pueda realmente intentar conversar.

_Error._

Cuando Kakashi levanta la mirada Gai siente un nudo extraño en su garganta, su corazón repentinamente se hace pesado en su pecho y unos momentos sus dedos se aprietan en contra de los rieles metálicos, como si en un instante pudiera decidir simplemente escapar.

Kakashi se pone de pie en un movimiento fluido, recto, _formal_ , su uniforme de Hokage parecía extrañamente liso, el blanco impecable de su abrigo haciendo juego con el yeso podrido de su pierna como una dolorosa y cruda burla que lo hizo presionarse con vergüenza sobre su lugar.

_Nunca lo alcanzarás ahora._

— Hokage — Gai se aclara la garganta, el honorífico hormigueando bajo su lengua parece de pronto apropiado y sus dedos vuelven una vez más a los costados de sus reposabrazos — ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Kakashi parece pensarlo unos momentos, no sus palabras realmente, simplemente parece pensar en algo mientras su rostro se mantiene rígido, lejano, sus cejas hundidas al frente en un pequeño nudo y por primera vez Gai no sabe cómo interpretar su expresión.

— Gai — Kakashi dice, su voz arrastra la palabra y su tono raposo y granulado se escurre en contra de sus oídos unos momentos, es el enfoque exacto que Kakashi utiliza en una peligrosa misión, en un funeral, en el regreso angustiante y fallido de camino al hospital.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hokage? — Gai suspira una vez más y sonríe, intenta con todas sus fuerzas recuperar sus ánimos y su espalda se pega a su silla mientras sus ojos vagan un poco a los documentos que Kakashi mantiene en el escritorio. Ninguno de ellos parece estar marcado con su nombre en esta ocasión.

— Ayer... — la voz de Kakashi se afloja, por un instante Gai se pega a ella y su sonrisa se vuelve genuina, casi espera escuchar su disculpa rápida para poder saltar y olvidar, o lo que sea que tuviera que pasar — Ayer tomé una decisión, Gai.

Kakashi angosta la mirada y se encoge de hombros vagamente. El primer impulso de Gai es suspirar y gritar alguna cosa sobre la forma ambigua de sus palabras o el tono excesivamente decaído a esas horas de la mañana, ¡era el Hokage ahora! No podía simplemente tomar las cosas a la ligera y sacudir la espalda como cuando eran todavía demasiado jóvenes.

Gai se hunde ante su propio pensamiento. No puede hacer eso. No importa cuántos recuerdos sostengan juntos ni cuántas cosas hubieran pasado juntos, Kakashi ciertamente ya no era su igual. Mirando la bata blanca Gai parece ser golpeado por ese hecho. Kakashi era su superior. El líder de la aldea. No podía ahora pretender que podían seguir siendo amigos. Ya no.

— Hokage-sama...

— Gai — Kakashi levanta la mirada, su voz de pronto demasiado alta parece alterarlo y se queda estático en su lugar cuando Kakashi cruza repentinamente su oficina y se queda de pie a su lado.

Gai piensa que puede ver algo en la expresión de Kakashi reorganizándose, su gesto suavemente contraído, las diminutas arrugas al lado de sus ojos extendiéndose en su rostro como una especie de señal oculta. De pronto siente el impulso de tocarlo. Solo un segundo, demasiado breve y demasiado rápido.

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre el trabajo de oficina que realizas y... sobre las misiones — las palabras de Kakashi sonaron flojas, sosas, sin embargo, la mención fue suficiente para disparar el estado de ánimo de Gai.

— ¡Ah, finalmente te diste cuenta, Kakashi! — Gai truena, su gesto volviéndose enérgico en un segundo — ¡La Bestia de Konoha reintegrándose a la acción! ¡Sabía que no podías simplemente dejarme fuera! — decir eso se siente bastante bien, al menos lo suficiente para desechar el extraño punto melancólico detrás de su cabeza. ¡Estaba listo para empezar en el momento que quisiera!

— En realidad yo no... — Kakashi suspira pesadamente, sus palabras parecen atorarse en algún lado y frunce el ceño unos momentos ante la mirada impaciente de Gai.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente Kakashi se hizo a un lado, más cerca, su mano temblando sobre su frente en el gesto de un viejo antes de apartar el sombrero de su cabeza y colocarlo en el escritorio ahora detrás de él.

En un momento Kakashi se inclina, sus manos se aferran a los reposabrazos de la silla de Gai y su rostro queda inevitablemente cerca. Es un momento incómodo. Gai siente el deseo de retroceder y sus manos hacen amago de girar las ruedas, sin embargo, no tiene el valor de hacerlo se mantiene firme y decidido en su lugar.

— Gai, no quiero perderte — finalmente el tono de Kakashi se desenreda ante su cara, el filo de sus ojos extrañamente amenazante abandona la bruma opaca y Gai recibe el sentimiento deplorable de golpe. Duda. Pena. Vacilación. _Lástima_.

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso, Kakashi? — Gai siente el peso de su voz contra su lengua, su sonrisa tambaleándose un poco en contra del filo de sus dientes blancos antes de negar.

— Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado — Kakashi se hizo un poco hacia atrás, apenas lo suficiente para que Gai sintiera la sangre correr nuevamente en sus venas.

— ¿Quieres decir, como tu asistente? — sus cejas se levantaron en expectación y emoción, solo un poco, el gesto de Kakashi permaneció estático, atrapado en ese sentimiento que Gai no alcanzaba a reconocer o no quería reconocer.

— No, yo... — Kakashi suspira nuevamente, el hálito golpeando casi ahogadamente el rostro del propio Gai — Voy a darte de baja como ninja activo. Estás retirado ahora, Gai.

Las palabras se quedan colgando como un gancho extraño debajo del agua esperando a ser picados. Se vuelven espesas, pronto, son ácido sobre la piel y Gai siente un golpe directo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, un dolor que no creyó que volvería a sentir luego de la octava puerta, y sin embargo, aquel fuego comenzó a quemar sus entrañas en una pelota pesada de furia y repentino y abrumador rencor. _Humillación_.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hokage? — su voz es una amenaza, Kakashi la percibe y retira unos momentos sus manos de su silla, aunque no retrocede ni tampoco se retracta.

— Gai, no puedo seguirte arriesgando, y ciertamente no puedo dejarte ahí esperando, como si un día realmente...

— ¿Y qué vas a saber tú? — finalmente sus dedos se arrastran, el sonido chirriante de sus neumáticos parece deslizarse entre ellos apenas lo necesario para que Kakashi enderece la espalda — ¡No puedes decidir por mí, Kakashi! ¡Yo estaré bien! — sus palabras quemaron su boca, el tono vacilante de su propia duda y ambigüedad disfrazándose entre el fuego de su ira — ¡Todavía soy capaz de derribar a quién sea! ¡Una pierna no va a detenerme! ¡Si me dejarás ir allá entonces sería capaz de demostrarte que...!

— ¡Ya basta, Gai! — la voz de Kakashi fue intensa como un golpe y los dientes de Gai se azotaron dolorosamente en su boca — ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ya no puedes ser el de antes, y ciertamente ya no puedes ser un ninja. No _puedo_ dejar que seas un ninja.

El dolor sube de golpe, la indignación hirviendo en el fondo de su estómago lo hace doblarse y de pronto detesta estar en esa maldita silla de ruedas y no ser capaz de levantarse y enfrentar a Kakashi como quisiera.

Kakashi solo se mantiene firme, su gesto no cambia excepto que de pronto sus ojos se vuelven sombríos por un momento, demasiado seguro, inamovible, su gesto bailando en el borde de una espantosa y desagradable naturalidad.

Gai se queda atrapado en ese momento, una parte de él sabe que no tiene opción, que tiene que aceptar las palabras del Hokage y darse la vuelva mientras se traga el vómito doloroso y agrio de su orgullo y se disfraza como hasta ahora detrás de su sonrisa o sus palabras.

Maito Gai es un hombre de orgullo y autocontrol, no puede permitirse solo hacer un berrinche tonto al respecto y escucha unos momentos las palabras de su padre sobre su cabeza a través del eco de una bolsa de papel.

Es el momento en el que diga algo animado, en el que sea más fuerte que todo y sonría, un pulgar arriba mientras enseña sus dientes de sonrisa blanca y perfecta solo para darse la vuelta y continuar con dignidad.

Siente sus dientes morder su lengua dentro de su boca, su intento sobrenatural de tragarse el coraje, el odio, el sufrimiento y la decepción que de pronto le generó estar ahí.

_Todo está tranquilo, todo..._

El dolor llega de pronto de algún lado, es un sentimiento melancólico y viejo, la forma en la que sus compañeros de clase no confiaban en él, en la forma en la que nadie confiaba en él en primer lugar y simplemente se ganaba las miradas de desprecio en todas esas personas que no creían en él, que nunca creyeron en él.

La sensación se vuelve pasto en su boca con eso. No es diferente entonces y sabe reconocerlo. Kakashi ya no confía en él. No sabe ahora si alguna vez lo hizo.

Al volver sus ojos Gai comprende que ya no están al mismo nivel, Gai era su subordinado ahora, no su amigo, y ciertamente no la persona que Kakashi creía que era.

— Me niego — susurra suavemente como una bocanada de aliento empapando de pronto sus labios.

Kakashi abre los ojos ante eso. Su expresión fina y preocupada finalmente se quiebra y Gai ve un poco de aquel hombre que se curtía entre las muertes durante la guerra.

— Gai... — Kakashi toma aire con un dejo de exasperación que lo hace lucir como si estuviera lidiando con un mocoso, con el anciano necio en el que Gai se negaba a convertirse.

Al cerrar los ojos un momento Gai todavía puede mirar atrás a su padre, los otros ninjas burlándose de ellos, la gente pasando a lado entre murmullos desagradables, el desprecio, su propio pensamiento constante de desear ser más fuerte solo para aplastarlos. Su voz de cinco años diciéndose a sí mismo que lo único que quiere es ser más grande. Lastimar. _No quiero ser como mi padre._

La amargura se hace un nudo entonces en contra de su garganta, parece el hilo flojo de las hojas de sus misiones de escritorio y Gai siente todas las horrendas palabras atoradas en algún lugar, haciéndose una pasta gruesa debajo de su paladar con ese viejo dolor familiar.

— ¡Entonces voy a demostrártelo! — grita, su voz resuena lo suficiente como para que lo escuchen en los pisos inferiores y sus manos se estancan entre sus rieles girando hacia atrás — Voy a enseñarte que todavía puedo pelear, ¡tomaré una misión de alto rango y te haré cambiar de opinión!

Gai piensa entonces en las palabras de aquellos hombres. El fugitivo de la arena asesinando escuadrones de la hoja. ¡Eso era! Si iba ahí y lo atrapaba, si Gai podía alcanzar a aquellos renegados y los arrebataba o los exterminaba entonces Kakashi no dudaría de él, entonces nadie dudaría de él de nuevo y podría volver a sus misiones reales, a misiones de sangre caliente y golpes, de energía, _de vida._

Su cuerpo se balancea hacia atrás mientras maniobra con su silla de ruedas, las risas de todos aquellos que lo miraron en la academia la primera vez suenan de nuevo y Gai casi puede verse a sí mismo en la entrada de pie al lado de Dai como una figura endeble y fantasmagórica. Delante, Kakashi lo miraba con desprecio y Sakumo sonreía apenas. La imagen le hace darse cuenta que ya no son esos niños y que sus padres ya no están desde hacía muchos años atrás. Ninguno de los dos era el mismo ahora. Y ciertamente Gai no quiere volver a ese lugar. No, nunca hacía atrás.

— Gai, espera... — Kakashi se mueve en la habitación, su mirada afilada le da una advertencia silenciosa y su voz apretada le muestra que no está jugando. Ha tomado una decisión.

— No — Gai lo mira apenas, el giro de sus llantas debajo de sus pies le resulta ruidosamente largo y cuando Gai se gira a la puerta Kakashi está delante de él, sus manos colgadas nuevamente contra la tela.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a lanzarte como un loco detrás de alguna tontería? ¡Ya no tienes quince años, Gai! — las palabras cercanas y acertadas de Kakashi hacen tronar su pecho con dolor — ¿Necesitas que te lo diga? ¡Estas lisiado! ¿Qué pretendes que yo haga? ¿Crees que voy a mandarte ahí afuera en silla de ruedas? ¿Crees que voy a mandarte a que mueras? ¡Por favor, Gai!

El aire se va de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que la sangre golpea sus mejillas y la adrenalina se canaliza hacia algún lugar. Odio, desprecio, dolor...

Sus ojos se aprietan. Un mareo inusual se apodera de él unos instantes agónicos antes de que las cosas se muevan bruscamente en contra de sus párpados. El fuego, la guerra, el dolor, las pérdidas. Las constantes y vertiginosas pérdidas. Todo desde que había salido del hospital se había vuelto una fila incontable de pérdidas. O incluso en realidad mucho antes de la guerra.

De nuevo la voz de Dai se mueve en su pensamiento. Dice algo, luego el propio Gai dice algo y Chouza delante de su equipo niega y le dice que no lo logrará.

_Es eso,_ repite el hombre en sus recuerdos, _o es que el Hokage es un cobarde._

_Y yo soy un cobarde con él._

_No podría vivir de otra manera._

_Nueve... diez..._

Cuando Gai abre de nuevo los ojos ya no mira a Kakashi. Ya no mira nada de eso. El reflejo estampado de aquel hombre magullado en el espejo lo observa con su rostro doblado y Gai sabe con certeza que no puede ser él. No quiere ser él.

— Vete a la mierda — sus dientes se aprietan sobre sus palabras mordaces.

Kakashi frunce el ceño ante eso y la lástima y pena parecen escaparse hacia algún recóndito y lejano lugar.

— ¿Qué? — susurra, y en su rostro parece deslizarse un timbre a tomar en cuenta. _No sé te olvide que soy el Hokage._

Y entonces Gai lo piensa y de forma sorprendente se descubre pensando que realmente no le importa. Kakashi podría ser en ese instante el señor feudal y Gai todavía querría golpearlo como lo desea ahora.

— ¡Vete al Infierno! — Gai se aferra a su brazo metálico, de pronto solo puede considerar la idea de levantarse y enfrentarlo y sus puños se forman ansiosos a sus lados — ¡Si no crees en mí entonces puedes irte a la mierda! Tú y tu cobardía, ¡no voy a aceptar tu decisión! ¡Todavía puedo pelear!

Gai se tensa, espera que Kakashi se lance de pronto, que lo golpee, _quiere_ que lo golpee, que se enreden en una discusión, en golpes llenos de frustración y furia, en rencor, quiere tener un propio pretexto para desahogarse, para poder creer en un punto que podían seguir siendo rivales.

Sin embargo, al contrario de la furia que Gai esperaba, Kakashi se suavizó, su gesto de pronto deslizándose a una expresión blanda y desconocida, escalofriante, _decepcionante_.

— No es por eso, Gai — los labios de Kakashi tiemblan, Gai puede verlos a través de su máscara que se vuelve delgada e invisible y un gesto estorboso se estanca ahí — ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No quiero perderte.

Gai sacude la cabeza. No quiere escuchar sus tonterías sobre la muerte de sus compañeros, ¡él no era como ellos! Él era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier bandido y...

Las manos de Kakashi bajan de nuevo y sus dedos se aferran a los reposabrazos de la silla de Gai en una prisión firme y espontánea. Gai apenas tiene un momento para mirar arriba, para enfrentarse a los ojos llorosos y suplicantes de Kakashi, a su dolor, a su rostro limpio y entero, _descubierto_.

Lo siguiente que Gai entiende es que Kakashi lo está besando. Sus labios sorprendentemente delicados y suaves en contra de los suyos en una caricia endeble, pequeños toques, el sabor de su lengua en contra de su propia lengua, un sentimiento atravesando su pecho cuando sus manos se deslizaron a su cuello de forma desesperada, arañando débilmente su espalda en una escandalosa señal.

El sabor de esa idea le saborea la boca como una gota de sangre. Las manos de pronto deslizándose entre su cuerpo, la fricción de la ropa contra los dedos, la dureza entre sus piernas, el cuerpo de Kakashi empujando contra sus hombros hasta aumentar el dolor en su espalda baja que de un momento contrapunteó con el ardor en el muslo, pesado como una piedra, el arañón largo y profundo de su muñeca izquierda.

Y Gai es consciente y no de todas esas cosas. Se minimizan. De pronto no le importan. Solo puede pensar en los gemidos suaves de Kakashi, en su respiración sobre su rostro, su aliento inquietante y húmedo siendo todo el aire que se le dispone para respirar, el peso de su cuerpo tendiéndose como otra capa sobre el suyo. Y Gai entiende que había estado ansioso mucho tiempo por sentir ese peso, aquella curva en contra de sus dedos.

Entonces su mente parece nubosa y se adormece unos momentos ante el choque de las cosas, el dolor en algunos lados, el placer en otros. ¿Y dónde estaba el amor? Probablemente en cada movimiento.

Y es eso lo que lo hace volver en sí mismo. Entre su caricia, mezclado en su boca, Gai encuentra un hilo atado a un sentimiento, y en algún momento que no reconoce, el hilo se rompió en su pecho y no pudo volver a encontrar ese sentimiento entre todos los demás sentimientos.

Entonces Gai no puede hacerlo, no puede simplemente rendirse y aceptarlo. Comprende que en realidad no quiere, que es _tarde._

De un movimiento abrupto mueve su silla hacia atrás y se sacude más manos de Kakashi de su reposabrazos. Él tarda un momento en recuperar el equilibrio antes de mirar a Gai con duda, con miedo, con ansia, y sus sentimientos se vuelven pequeñas espinas en contra de su pecho. No quiere eso.

— Esto no es divertido — Gai siente su cabeza subir en una alarma de histeria. ¿Quién se creería él que era Gai?

— Escucha, esto no...

No le permite decir nada, aprovecha su distracción para moverse debajo de su guardia baja y en un desliz rápido alcanza la puerta y sale torpemente por ella.

— Ya basta de tus bromas, Kakashi — Gai se hace a un lado, quiere llorar, quiere gritar y desaparecer y también quiere correr al límite de la tierra del fuego y encontrar a aquellos criminales y entonces poder volver a lo que era antes, correr hasta aquel enfrentamiento y nunca volver.

— Gai, espera, lo que yo... — no hay momento para que termine. Cuando Kakashi pone una mano en su hombro Gai sabe que es demasiado y una repulsión mezclada con odio brota dolorosamente de él. Y si eso no era una bandera roja entonces Gai no entendía que era.

Se gira entonces a Kakashi y en un impulso de estupidez, orgullo o incluso deseo suicida, Gai le escupe en la cara. Y la colisión, el pequeño choque de su saliva contra su mejilla, le resulta en una extraña y retorcida satisfacción.

Kakashi suelta una exclamación ante eso, algo similar a un grito contenido, su estupor lo suficientemente remarcado para darle la oportunidad a Gai de continuar moviéndose, arrastrándose exitosamente hasta el borde la escalera donde está dispuesto a enfrentar su primer reto y bajar.

Al mismo tiempo percibe los pasos de Yamato subiendo apresuradamente del otro lado de los escalones, sin duda atraído por los gritos, dispuesto a lanzarse como el perro que era para auxiliar a Kakashi. ¡Pues entonces podía quedarse a consolarlo si así lo quería! Él no iba a quedarse ahí a esperar.

Gai sujeta el borde de la baranda con una mano, ya puede sentir la energía fluyendo, la excitación, el clamor de su cuerpo calentándose bajo el absoluto esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, Yamato no tarda en alcanzarlo desde el frente. Su rostro buscando respuestas de inmediato entre la situación antes de que Kakashi le ladre una orden y se gire a él para frenarlo.

Su mano toca su brazo, es un toque suave, casi suplicante, pero Gai no puede sino hacerlo a un lado con un manotazo lleno de brusquedad.

Y es esa misma brusquedad lo que lo hace deslizarse hacia enfrente. El reflejo de su propio golpe se vuelve en contra de su equilibrio y su mano se desliza sobre la baranda, sus llantas patinando debajo de sus pies se vuelven imprecisas y en un momento simplemente la silla tropieza sobre el escalón y cae.

El sonido es un ruido brusco y sordo. El golpe del metal rodando por la innumerable fila de escalones estrepitosamente lo llena todo de golpe, la colisión, el fierro torciéndose con cada giro brusco, su propio cuerpo enredado entre los tubos, entre el piso, el filo doloroso de las escaleras contra su espalda, su cara, su cadera, su pierna siendo aplastada por el peso muerto y brusco de su silla de ruedas.

Es solo un segundo el que tarda en llegar al final. Hay un grito desgarrador cuando termina tirado en el piso. Es su voz. La tibieza de la sangre en su cabeza, su nombre siendo llamado desde algún lugar distante y lejano, la voz de Yamato entre la bruma del dolor, la mano de Kakashi sobre su cabeza, algo dice pero sus palabras de pronto parecen cubiertas por el pitido doloroso y tenso que se hace agudo en contra de sus oídos.

Sus ojos se abren unos momentos pero Gai no ve nada. No percibe el suelo, no percibe ni siquiera su cuerpo.

En algún lado entre su terrible agonía y sus ahogados gritos, Gai puede escuchar todavía el tono de su voz sobre el goteo de la sangre, sobre su entrecortada respiración.

_¡Solo tengo que creer en mí mismo!_

Luego, todo se vuelve un fondo negro.

[…]

Había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Gai a menudo tenía sueños de fuego, rojos, dolorosos. Pensaba en esos sueños al despertar, la sensación contra su piel, sus dedos haciéndose polvo al igual que la mano incinerada de su padre que todavía recuerda contra el piso.

Gai había estado ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando su propia sombra contra el suelo mientras entendía que era así como tenía que morir, como _quería_ morir.

Un golpe absurdo de deber. Había una idea de proteger detrás de cada puerta, detrás de la cara de miedo de sus compañeros, detrás de la posición cobarde de su equipo a sus espaldas, protegiéndose con él.

No sabe el momento en el que se convierte en una bestia. Gai solo se _convierte_ en esa bestia. Sentado sobre su cama en su adolescencia lidia con la apertura de la séptima puerta enganchada contra su piel, en un susurro hay algo tirando de sus venas y Gai sabe de alguna manera que ahora es capaz de abrir la siguiente y última puerta. La llave imaginaria entrando en la cerradura de su corazón, aunque no tira de esta, solo la deja ahí y la contempla.

Cuando Gai mira hacía su interior comprende que la visibilidad de su vida se había vuelto ambigua. Un objetivo. _Muere por tus objetivos_.

Debajo del sol de aquella tarde Gai había corrido entre el bosque. Kakashi había estado de pie a mitad de un terreno solitario, el pasto verde y brillante delineando su cuerpo cuando él se acercó a su costado lleno de palabras y entusiasmo.

Kakashi se había encogido de hombros, su gesto un tanto flojo se había escapado sobre su el desliz de su máscara y con una sonrisa un poco perezosa había terminado entrenando duramente junto a Gai.

Todavía puede escucharse como entonces, las risas cortas, el golpe de los puños, la rapidez de los movimientos fluidos zumbando ruidosamente en contra de sus oídos, enrojeciendo la piel, tensando los músculos.

Sus movimientos habían ido lejos. Luchando siempre en su rivalidad por el poder Gai había logrado inmovilizarlo sobre el suelo, sus manos juntando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, la lucha dolorosa de Kakashi debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose, exigiéndole, _frotándose_.

Sus ojos habían mirado directamente los suyos, su cuerpo presionándolo, su rostro tamizado por la sombra de su propio cabello, su gesto abriéndose totalmente descubierto y vulnerable debajo de él.

Su mirada entonces se dirigió ahí, a sus labios, la pequeña marca debajo de su boca, el rosado en contra del blanco. Podía leer en su gesto la alarma y la sorpresa tanto como percibía una locura absurda que entendió como otro reto, una delirante y arriesgada invitación.

Cuando miró a Kakashi de nuevo sus ojos también miraban sus labios, sus dientes afilados mordiendo la comisura de su boca, el anhelo, podía verlo ensancharse en un destello brillante de comprensión, de revelación.

Todavía aprisionado debajo de su cuerpo Kakashi continuó con aquello que ambos tomaron como un juego. El sabor de su boca contra la suya, el toque un poco agrio de su saliva, su respiración compartida, la suavidad de su mejilla contra su rostro, sus jadeos constantes, su entrepierna hirviente y presionada, frotándose.

Gai todavía puede describir la sensación de la mano delgada de Kakashi en contra de la delgada tela de su spandex. Aun es capaz él mismo de sentir el hormigueo de su piel suave debajo de su camisa, la dureza de sus tetillas bajo sus yemas, el miembro de Kakashi rígido golpeando su pierna, la sangre bombeando a todos lados mientras seguían aparentando una lucha, mientras levantaban las caderas conscientemente y al mismo tiempo se convencían de que no lo hacían, de que nada de eso ocurría.

A través de los años, aun percibe el blanco de su cabello en contra del suelo, el tono rosado de su boca contra su cuello, la suavidad en contra de sus dientes, los pétalos en el pasto, la humedad incómoda debajo de su ropa interior.

Mirando la espalda de Kakashi alejarse, soltando palabras entrecortadas que no pudo terminar y que Kakashi no quiso escuchar, Gai siente todavía el sabor de su pensamiento en contra de su boca.

_Un objetivo._

_Muere por tus objetivos._

Gai entendió entonces que ya no se trataba de ganar. Ya no se trataba de superar.

Proteger era la palabra y Gai la grabó en la llave y luego se alejó de esa puerta, siempre esperando poder abrir la siguiente finalmente y explotar con ella, ser polvo a cuestas de la vida de aquel objetivo, de aquella espalda, de aquellas manos que un día lo acariciaron de aquella manera que no sería capaz de olvidar jamás.

Han pasado un millón de años desde entonces.

[…]

Al despertar, lo primero que Gai percibe es el dolor. La pierna le arde como el infierno, su dolor agudo es como una espina sobre todo su cuerpo y unos momentos se queda colgando en ese terrible sentimiento hirviente, su respiración pesada, su cuerpo tenso, sus manos apretadas en una pequeña pelota desesperada en contra de su pecho.

El ruido de su silla de ruedas botando por la escalera hace un eco en contra de sus recuerdos y Gai se sorprende un poco al entender que no está en el hospital. Reconoce entonces sus sábanas, el olor de su almohada, el color de la pared de enfrente, insípida, pálida. Está en casa.

La idea lo hace sentir un poco de alivio, solo un momento realmente demasiado frío antes de entender que había sido llevado ahí, que se había desmayado, que había perdido, que había _fallado_.

Detrás de él suenan unos pasos suaves sobre la madera, pies descalzos acercándose, el suave hundimiento del colchón a su lado, la punzada de su presencia, tan familiar, tan _cerca_.

Apretando los ojos Gai se queda en su lugar, no tiene el valor de girar, se siente miserable, avergonzado, humillado, herido, ofendido. ¿Qué podrían decirse ahora de todos modos? ¿Qué quedaba entre los dos?

Nada.

Nada más que rencor.

Amargura, arrepentimientos.

Odio.

Ya no hay lugar para el amor.

Kakashi habla entonces, su voz es suave, como un ronroneo, su mano parece querer tocar su brazo pero no tiene el valor y se mantiene lejos.

— Todo está bien… — murmura, sus palabras siendo la sombra de su mentira recurrente. Nada más que basura. 

Gai sabe bien que ya no puede creerla más. Ya no quiere creerla más.

Kakashi entonces suspira y Gai puede escuchar su respiración vibrar. Él llora. Los dos lo hacen entre el silencio ensordecedor.

Y esa idea solo lo hace darse cuenta que no importa lo que suceda ahora, Gai nunca volverá a ser aquel joven, nunca será el mismo que corrió junto a Kakashi por el campo, persiguiéndose sobre los tejados, los dedos hormigueando sobre las páginas del libro con lentitud, _una, luego, otra._

Al final, en lo único que Gai puede pensar, es el mucho quiere morirse.

_Final._

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente el sufrimiento físico, emocional y psicológico de Gai me gusta muchísimo. La lástima que inspira me excita sobremanera, para mí no existe mayor placer que verlo sufriendo, escribir esta clase de historias despierta en mí la mayor expresión de amor, lujuria y deseo. Amo en su mayor esplendor a Gai con todas mis fuerzas cuando lo imagino llorando y sufriendo. Para mí, sus lágrimas son la cúspide de toda pasión carnal. La culpa y lástima de otros para con él siempre serán pequeños orgasmos en mi corazón y mi cabeza. Lamento si alguien llegó hasta aquí y tuvo que tragarse toda mi mierda.


End file.
